Stockholm Revenge
by JamesLucien
Summary: General Blade assigns her secret Special Forces offshoot, lead by her daughter Sergeant Cage, a mission to investigate intel of Black Dragon activity in an ancient necropolis known as the Krypt. While searching a network of catacombs, Cassie is severed from her team and taken captive by the plunderous Kano.
1. Mindfucked?

**Stockholm Revenge** is a three-part BDSM erotica fanfic for the Mortal Kombat video game and comic book series, which takes place before the events of MKX and alters the storyline.

* * *

A chill of excitement more frigid than the night air crawls up my spine the moment I reach the heavy iron gate of the ancient necropolis known as the Krypt. The lock has been melted, as if by a laser. Well, isn't that uber nifty?

My guess would be Kano's cybernetic-eye beam. Though I've never met him, I've studied his dossier thoroughly. He's become something of an obsession. I'm a good girl at heart, a virgin even, but bad boys dominate my fantasies. And Kano's as bad as they come. Don't tell my parents, but I might be a hybristophiliac.

If this is Kano's handiwork, then, no doubt, the Black Dragon is involved. A nefarious clan of mercenaries without a code of honor, involved in arms trafficking, racketeering, and assassinations. The worst of the worst. What they're after here, I don't know, but I think I might soil my panties.

I spit out my chewing gum, twist around and hold my index finger to my plump lips to signal my team to be silent and they all react immediately. I'll never get used to that.

Specialist Jacqueline Briggs, daughter of Major Jackson Briggs and my BFF, affords me a nod in response, her expression serious. She's an exemplary soldier, all business when in the field.

Jacqui's boy toy, Takeda Takahashi, apprentice of Hanzo Hasashi and son of Kenshi Takahashi, arches a brow in surprise, barely discernible due to his Shirai Ryu ninja clan yellow-orange headband.

Kung Jin, a Shaolin monk like his older cousin Kung Lao had been, yields me an enthusiastic smile. Jin fulfills the obligatory role of our team's loose cannon. Affirmative action can be a real bitch.

None of us expected the intel to be accurate, me least of all. My mother, General Sonya Blade, likes to keep us occupied executing field ops with a low probability of danger. She thinks running glorified training exercises is safer than leaving us with idle hands. My gut tells me she's gonna wish she had let us go clubbing tonight.

Turning back to the gate, I slowly push it open. The howling wind masks the screeching of the aged metal. Eternal burning lanterns atop the stone walls cast a sepulchral glow over the frozen graveyard of Gothic style headstones, clashing with the pale moonlight filtering through the bare trees spaced sparingly throughout the snow-dusted cemetery. Wolves cry in the distance, further bolstering the baleful ambiance. I couldn't be more charged. I'm amped for a brawl.

My skin-tight bodysuit stretches easily as I crouch to examine the ground, the durable fabric hugging every sensual contour of my body. Much to my mother's disapproval, I don't wear a standard issue uniform. I prefer my outfit to be slinky as well as tactical. I've got curves in all the right places and I'm not afraid to flaunt them. Even the straps of my custom-made duel-pistol shoulder holster are designed to frame my bodacious breasts to emphasize their glory. I'm smokin' hot and thanks to this sultry getup, no one will dare deny it.

Upon inspection, I discover heavy boot impressions that the falling flurries have only partially concealed. Several pair overlapping, possibly as many as a dozen men. I should radio in, but if I do my mother will order us to fall back and wait for reinforcements. Where's the fun in that?

With pronounced hand gestures, I motion my team to stay low and follow me in. I unholster a pistol and thumb the safety off before leading the way, pursuing the footprints at a cautious pace. They knew where they were going. There are no deviating tracks. And they're either still here or they exited via another route, as the prints all face the same direction.

The trail takes a right turn a short distance along. It proceeds to a gap in the perimeter wall. A viscid shroud of webbing has been cut away, exposing the mouth of a darkened tunnel.

I pull a pistol light from a utility pouch strapped to my muscled thigh, mount it to my weapon and activate it. Piercing the darkness with the beam of the flashlight, I discover the passageway is littered with skeletal remains. The groundskeeper is fucking up.

A few dusty bones can't hamper my adventurous spirit. I'm in it to win it. I feel like Indiana Jones entering the Temple of Doom as I descend the narrow passage. My father introduced me to all the classics when I was a kid. He's a cinephile through and through.

When the webbing-coated tunnel levels out, it makes a left. An eerie mist blankets the floor. I would like to believe it's due to the acute temperature drop, but my instincts tell me it's the result of a supernatural cause.

Moving on, I swallow a swelling lump in my throat as we pass alcoves on either side containing corpses hanging upside down. Their horrid appearance makes it impossible to determine how long ago their lives were stolen. They're entombed in webbing and shriveled as if drained of their life force. There's definitely black magick at play here. Are the Black Dragon hunting a sorcerer? Or maybe in league with one?

The passage opens up into a moderate-size cave with a small breach in the ceiling, which spills moonlight onto a skeleton still clutching a sword. Taking a slow spin, I illuminate several more hanging corpses and many more human bones. I'm feeling more anxious by the moment, but I can't allow my team to view any sign of weakness. I must remain steadfast if I'm to retain their faith in my ability to lead them.

The cavern splits into two tunnels ahead. Someone has left a lit torch in the left passage, so that's the route I take. The tunnel makes several turns, each one ratcheting up my anxiety, before opening into another cave. Large sacs hang from the ceiling all around, pulsating as if with a heartbeat. The thought of them hatching wrenches my stomach, acid burning my esophagus.

The cavern has two exits, both lit with a torch. Splitting up is not a good idea, and traveling any farther without a map or a means to leave a trail to trace our way back isn't either. I think it's time to bite the bullet and radio in for reinforcements. I tap my earpiece to contact control and get a 'no signal' tone in response. There must be a metal in the stone that is interfering with the transmission.

I signal my team to head back the way we came. They all nod in agreement. None of us want to be here any longer. The pulsing sacs look like they might spawn gremlins at any moment. I told you I've seen all the classics.

As we turn around to make our exit, the cave begins to quake, the earth shaking below our feet. Our entry point disappears into a cloud of dust as the tunnel we had come through collapses. The large sacs plummet from the ceiling and burst open on contact with the floor, releasing clusters of furry eight-legged nightmares that immediately scuttle towards us from all directions.

An arrow zips by my ear and ricochets off a stone that jumps off the ground. Tremor, a known accomplice of Kano with the power of an Earth elemental, is in the passage ahead. Jin spotted him before I did and acted without a command.

I shout, "Jacqui and Takeda, handle the bugs! Jin, provide cover fire! Tremor is mine!"

Takeda launches bladed whips from his gauntlets and goes to town on the hundreds of hissing arachnids, the serrated edges tearing them to pieces as he lashes the floor continually, sparks showering off the stone.

Simultaneously, Jacqui thrusts her fists left and right, firing burst after burst of rapid-fire machine gun rounds from her powered gauntlets, detonating the creepy crawlers and splattering green goop everywhere.

I charge forward, firing my pistol at Tremor and dodging hurling stones as Jin releases arrow upon arrow, none of them striking their stationary target due to the falling debris swiftly closing off the tunnel.

I leap through the shrinking access just before it closes completely, leaving my team trapped with the spiders. I roll to my feet and level my weapon at Tremor, only to notice the slide is locked back, indicating it's empty. In all of the excitement, I must have lost count. What the fuck was I thinking? I'm no match for him in this enclosed space!

Tremor grumbles, "Daughter of Blade, has not her mother's wisdom. Sonya would never have blundered into such an obvious trap."

I realize that he's not referring to my leaping into his clutches, but to the mission itself. There's nothing here of substantial monetary value, except for myself as a ransom.

In my peripheral vision, I see a figure appear from the passage to my left. Before I can react, a fist strikes me in the temple and darkness swallows me…

* * *

My head sways, my arms swing, and my dog tags tap my forehead with the rocking motion of someone walking. A strange sense of euphoria overpowers a dull throbbing in my skull. It all comes rushing back to me through a heavy haze clouding my mind. My team was trapped!

My eyelids flutter open, my vision blurry. It takes a moment for my eyes to focus before I recognize what I'm seeing. Combat boots leaving tracks in the snow. I'm dangling over somebody's shoulder. Their arm is curled around my hip, their hand clutching a cheek with an iron grasp.

Reaching back carefully to the holster that should contain a pistol, I find it empty. I check for my extendable nightstick with the same result. I'm sure my other weapons have been taken as well. At least my abductor didn't bind my hands, though I don't feel the expected impetus to use them for violence. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so passive? My team is in danger!

A low growl prompts my porter to halt his forward trek. With a shrug of his shoulder, he rolls me down his arm into the snow, the world spinning around me as I plop to the ground beside a tombstone.

I blink and rub my eyes in shock as I witness Kano stalk toward a pack of snarling wolves like Heracles challenging Cerberus. He grinds the edge of two huge knives together to generate sparks, and grumbles with glee, "Come to daddy, my little puppies."

The wolves are crowded before the stairs of a mausoleum bearing the symbol of the White Lotus Society. The wolves must have a den nearby.

The largest wolf, evidently the alpha, barks and two wolves charge forward and leap at Kano, their jaws wide. With a mild grunt of effort, Kano backhands the first lunging wolf. The feral beast smacks an ornate headstone with a yelp of pain and scurries off with its tail tucked. Kano sidesteps and elbows the second wolf in the gut, sending it tumbling through the snow, powder puffing into the night, and it follows after the other fleeing wolf. The pack leader dashes forward and pounces with a furious growl. Kano twists while slashing a knife, slitting the wolf's throat in mid-leap, nearly taking off its head, an arc of scarlet splashing the white before the wolf hits the ground, its tongue spewed out limp. With the alpha dead, the other wolves all take flight. Kano is more menacing and impressive than his dossier implied. My infatuation has been vindicated.

He cleans his bloodied blade in the snow with two quick swipes before sheathing his knives. Then marches back to me with a sinister smirk. "Allo, Cassie. How ya feeling? Loosey-goosey, I hope. I gave ya a little somethin' to take the edge off. It was the least I could do after that sucker punch."

I stutter, "Wh-wh-where's my team?" I've never felt so terrified. I feel like I've become a little girl scared of the boogeyman. How has he destroyed my courage so completely?

"Where ya left 'em." Kano squats down. "But don't worry, blondie. My mate, Tremor, is standin' by outside the catacombs." He glides a palm over my cheek and rubs his thumb across my quivering lips. "If ya give me any fuss, I'll give him the word to bury yer friends."

"P-p-please," I stammer, "don't kill them! How much do you want?! My parents will pay!"

Pressing his thumb into my mouth, he twirls it against the flat of my tongue. "Sweet cheeks," he chuckles, "I want everythin' ya got to offer. I've been waiting thirty fuckin' years to enact my vengeance upon Sonya and Johnny." Retracting his thumb, he smears my spit across my cheek.

Overcome with fear, I whimper, "Are you gonna kill me?"

Kano throws back his head with a rumbling belly laugh, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing. "Little dove, death is freedom. Somethin' you'll never experience again. Yer wings have been clipped." He arches forward, bringing his smirking face close to mine, chilling me to the marrow. "You belong to me now."

Before I can process his brazen claim of ownership over me, he scoops me into his arms like I'm his young child. I feel like such as he carries me toward the mausoleum and up the stairs. The nostalgic sense of security I find in his paternal embrace causes a conflict of interest within me. Kano's my enemy and yet he seems like my savior.

Noticing that one of his knives is within my reach, I debate whether I should attempt to use it against him, but decide against it. I can't endanger my team.

The entrance to the mausoleum is sealed with a thick layer of ice. A rush of heat flows over me as a streak of crimson beams from Kano's cybernetic eye. The demonstration of power is thrilling. The ice shatters into shards that spray across the floor of the mausoleum. Even if stripped, Kano's never gonna be vulnerable to an attack.

The inside of the mausoleum is a single room with a White Lotus symbol in the center of the floor. Eternal lanterns burn on the stone walls, illuminating standing caskets, and banners hanging from the high ceiling. This is a sacred tomb. Raiden will not be happy when he discovers that Kano has raided it.

He sets me down on my feet and I wobble for a moment, holding out my hands like a baby taking her first steps as I struggle to find my equilibrium. Whatever he drugged me with is potent. I don't have any experience with drugs, only booze, so I don't have any tolerance for them.

Kano pulls off his camo parka and throws it into the nearest corner. He isn't wearing a shirt. His bulging ropey muscles look even bigger than in the photos and video clips I've studied. And by studied, I mean masturbated to, over and over again. He takes off his weapons and tosses them atop his jacket. They are various and abundant. He's a one-man army. Gripping one of the caskets, he tears it away from the wall with a grunt, spins it around and gives it a shove, letting it drop onto its back, sending dust billowing into the air.

Coughing, I wave a hand in front of my face and wonder what his plans for the coffin may be.

Once the dust settles, Kano takes a seat on the casket like he's about to enjoy a show. "Alright, love, time to lose the catsuit."

I blink at him in bewilderment. "You want me to strip? But it's freezing cold."

"Don't worry," he grins. "I'll keep ya nice and warm."

I gulp at the blatant implication of his statement, then slowly unclip my holster, utility belt and pouches, and boot knife sheath. I untie my boots and tug them off. Then pull my fingerless gloves off my hands and my dog tags over my head. I place everything neatly in the corner, delaying the inevitable. I have a naughty secret that I dread revealing. I halt, pondering if I should attempt an escape. Drugged and weaponless, I wouldn't make it far with Kano hunting me.

"Come on," Kano cajoles, "don't be shy, sweetheart. I can already see ya got the same pornstar-grade jugs and arse as yer mama. You aren't hiding anythin' in that catsuit."

Oh, but I am. I reluctantly unbuckle the throat strap and pull the zipper down, exposing the deep swell of my swollen bosoms. The milky flesh of my cleavage puckers with goose bumps immediately. "Do I really have to do this here? Can't we go somewhere more comfortable? Can't you afford a hotel? Doesn't a hot bath together sound nice?"

Kano rises from the coffin with the ascendancy of an emperor and I take an unconscious step backward. Striding forward until he's towering over me, he clutches me by the throat with a crushing grip and lifts me onto the tips of my toes as I squeak like a strangled mouse. "Yer _comfort_ isn't my concern. You will do as yer told and ya won't give me any lip about it, or I'll cut 'em off." He hoists me off my toes, giving credence to his threat and I grasp his wrist and kick my dangling feet as I asphyxiate. "Do ya understand me, princess?"

I nod my head, my eyes bulging, and he releases me to drop to my knees, gasping for air and rubbing at my tender throat.

Kano sits down wearing a smug grin. "Hurry it up."

Panting heavily, I climb to my feet. I turn my back to him for the illusion of privacy, pull one arm out of my bodysuit and then the other. I peel it all the way down and off each foot before kicking it into the corner. Inhaling a steadying breath, I turn to face him as I exhale slowly, my expiration visible in the cold air as an evanescent mist.

Kano's lower jaw is hanging slack. "Well, fuck me, blondie. I hit the jackpot tonight."

I stand there shivering in bubblegum-pink lingerie, including a lace and sheer mesh bustier, thong panties, garters and thigh-high stockings. I like to wear pretty underwear. It's a confidence booster. Mine is merely an act. An imitation of my parents, but not the real deal.

"Did yer mama teach ya to dress fancy like that? Are ya emulatin' how she would dress for yer daddy? Did ya spy on 'em smashin' when ya should have been tucked into yer bed?"

I cross my arms over my chest and drop my eyes to the floor. "No," I lie. I wasn't spying, but I did seek refuge from a nightmare and witness my father drilling my mother from behind while she chewed a wad of silk sheets. It wasn't until years later that I realized she had been taking it up the ass. Wide-eyed, I watched in wonder as my father thrust into my mother with vigorous passion until he collapsed atop her, groaning happily and dripping sweat. I crept back to my bedroom and never mentioned it, though the lascivious imagery has remained vivid in my memory ever since. It may be the reason I began to explore my sexuality at such a young age. I was humping my stuffed animals long before my first bleed.

Kano stands and casually steps behind me. He grasps my cheeks and squeezes them with a groan of satisfaction. His hands are astonishingly warm. They feel good on my chilled flesh. "You must have a killer workout routine to keep such a shapely bum so firm. I bet ya draw a hell of a crowd when ya climb the StairMaster." He kneads my cheeks like dough. "Did yer pretty boy daddy teach ya to play dress up? Maybe take some sexy photos? It wouldn't surprise me none. I would have."

"No." I shake my head. "My father's not a pervert." Though I have found dick pics on his phone while snooping into his private affairs. I've always been selfish with his affections. I would even get jealous of my mother before they separated and divorced. I threw fits when he brought home girlfriends, calling them obscene names and spitting at them, until he started keeping them a secret from me.

Kano laughs. "Then God bless the Internet for teachin' ya to dress yerself like a high-dollar whore. Did both yer parents teach ya to fight?"

I bob my head. "Yeah." I hope he's not sizing me up for a match.

He plucks my thong from my crack and grinds a rough digit against my rosebud as if testing its resilience. "Did ya enjoy it when yer daddy would toss ya down on yer back and pin ya to the mat?" Before I can answer, he kisses my nape and sucks my earlobe. His molestation has an intoxicating effect and a whimper of rapture escapes my throat. "Did wrestlin' with yer daddy ever become more _intimate?_ "

I shake my head, regaining my composure. "No. I told you he's not a _pervert._ "

Kano steps before me and raises my chin, forcing me to meet the gaze of his single true eye. "Yer arse is gonna make a fine meal. No spoon necessary."

I blush like a school girl given praise from her favorite teacher. How have I sunk to such a state? Is it the drugs, Kano, or a combo of both?

Palming the back of my skull, he leans in and sucks my bottom lip like a clam from its shell. Then kisses me hard, cramming his tongue into my mouth and swirling it around. He tastes of Scotch and cigars. He must have been prepartying in anticipation of his victory.

I press my palms to his abdomen with the defiant intent of pushing him away, but find myself fondling his shredded abs with covetous hands. His wanton violation causes my womanhood to clench with need.

Kano's free hand gropes my breasts through my bustier, squeezing with an ardent demand that invokes me to gasp. It then slithers its way down my taut tummy and between my legs to rub my oozing cleft over my panties.

I can't help from thrusting my pelvis and mewling into his kissing mouth with yearning. I want him so bad! Why have I given into his carnal abuse so easily?

When he eventually pulls away, he tugs my bottom lip with his teeth. "One of my greatest desires is to have a beautiful blonde daughter." He chuckles. "How fitting that Sonya and Johnny's little angel would become my own. You'll call me Daddy from here on out. Is that crystal?"

"Yes." I nod. "Yes, Daddy." I'm assaulted with a paradox of emotions as I answer. Disgust, disgrace, and torrid desire. A barrage of tender father-daughter memories flashes through my mind with Kano replacing Johnny in each. Since I've always been close to my father, I have many. He always indulged my childhood caprices and I never forgot to bring him breakfast in bed on his birthday. Though I've always had my own room, after my parents split I slept in his bed every night until he decided I was too old to be snuggling with him. I even stayed with him in his trailer when he filmed movies, until I was old enough to be left alone in his condo. What has happened to me? Why am I so enthralled?

"Good girl." Kano strokes his palm down the back of my shaved head. "Now get on yer hands and knees and bark like a bitch in heat for my cock."

I recoil in shock, his thrall over me waning but not broken. "What?! No fucking way in hell!"

Kano brandishes a mischievous grin. "I'll give ya to the count of three to obey."

I cross my arms and narrow my brow. "I'm not debasing myself like that! Not for anyone!" Why do I feel like a pouting toddler refusing to eat her broccoli?

Holding up three fingers, Kano folds them in one by one as he counts down. "Three. Two. One. Time's up."

I utter a terrible shriek as he clutches my tight bun of hair and yanks me forward. He plops onto the casket and forces me across his spread knees as easily as if I were still wearing Huggies Pull-Ups. "Time for a little discipline, girlie."

I claw at the wrist of his hand clutching my bun and kick my feet at the casket, trying to find purchase to free myself. "Let me go, you asshole!"

 _Whack!_ My cheeks clench and I howl in pain, my entire body going rigid as Kano's free hand claps across my rear with a loud slap that echoes in the mausoleum and burns like a wasp sting. I think the drugs have amped up my pain receptors because it feels like my ass is on fire where he struck me.

He barks, "Tell me what a bad girl ya are!"

I punch at his wrist, and growl, "Let go of me, you fucking sadistic sicko!"

"That's no way to speak to yer daddy, ya spoiled little brat." _Whack!_ I buck and yelp as he smacks me again. "I'm gonna teach ya to respect and obey me, even if it takes all night." _Whack! Whack! Whack!_ He beats my clenching cheeks with three quick slaps, each more painful than the last as I squeal in misery and frantically kick my legs.

A forgotten childhood memory resurfaces. My mother doesn't approve of physical punishment for misbehavior, but my father did give me a bare bottom spanking once when I was five. He caught me with my underoos around my ankles as I was peeing on my mother's pillow. Until then, the cat had gotten the blame for the repeated soakings. I was resentful of how happy she made my father while she chewed the bed sheets with her butt in the air. My father spanked me silly, and then held me for an hour as I sobbed.

Kano demands, "Tell me yer a bad girl!"

I shout, "Fuck you, motherfucker!"

"Tell." _Whack!_ "Me." _Whack!_ "Yer." _Whack!_ "A." _Whack!_ "Bad." _Whack!_ "Girl." _Whack!_

Tears streaming down my face, I scream, "Go fuck yourself!"

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

I screech so hard it tears at my throat, "Fuck off and die, you fucker!"

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

"Fucking fucker! Fuck you, fucker!

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

My fortitude failing, I writhe and scream unintelligibly like an exhausted child throwing a tantrum.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

My determination diminishing, I snivel, "Please, no more."

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

My willpower wilting, I sob, "Stop it, please."

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

I surrender to his dominating will, and whimper, "I'm a bad girl. I'm a bad girl. Please stop spanking me."

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

I cry, "I'm a bad girl, Daddy! I'm a very bad girl!"

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

"I'm a bad bad girl! I'm a spoiled little brat! I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

"Please, Daddy, no more spankin's! I'll be a good girl! I'll do whatever you say!"

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

The final fibers of my pride and self-respect snap and I bark like a dog. " _Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"_

Kano bellows with laughter. "That's Daddy's good little bitch." He gently pets my aching cheeks.

" _Ruff! Ruff!_ I'm Daddy's good little bitch. _Ruff! Ruff!"_ I wipe away my tears, finding relief in my resignation. A serenity settles over me as I recognize I've let go of my ego, relinquishing my need for control. " _Ruff! Ruff!_ I'm proud to be Daddy's good little bitch. _Ruff! Ruff!"_

Kano releases my bun but places his hand on my lower back, letting me know I'm not to get up. I wouldn't dare disobey him again. I've learned my lesson. I'm gonna be a good girl and obey every command. I don't want another spankin'.

He slides my thong over my beaten-red cheeks and lets it fall to the back of my bent knees. Then glides a finger between my nether lips and forges it into my slick opening as I grunt in response to his abrupt intrusion. It feels thicker than my vibrator, which is small since it's disguised as a tube of lipstick. I'm petrified of my father realizing I use one. He still thinks of me as his innocent little girl, even though I lounge around his condo in a T-shirt and a pair of his boxers while drinking all his beers. If he discovered I couldn't go twenty-four hours without getting myself off, it would ruin his rose-colored view of me. If he knew I've taken calls from him while using my vibrator in his own bed, recalling the memory of him hammering my mother in the ass, he would freak.

"Fuckin' hell, ya got a snug pussy. It's tighter than a great white shark's arsehole. Are ya still a virgin?"

I nod my head. "Uh-huh."

He gradually works his digit in and out as my eyelids flutter. "Well, then, remind me to send yer parents a thank ya card for keepin' ya pure for me."

"Y-y-yes, Daddy." Will I really? I can't think straight with his finger pumping my womanhood.

Kano groans, "Do ya like how Daddy fingers yer tight little cunt?"

I mewl like a whore, "Yes, Daddy, that f-f-feels good." I don't know if it's Kano's dominance, the drugs, or because I'm ovulating, but I've never felt more aroused. I wanna get fucked so bad!

I mutter a breathy moan as he wedges in a second finger. "Ooh, _yes_ , Daddy."

Kano chuckles, "Yer pussy is gushing like a ripe peach."

He increases the tempo of his plunging fingers, and I groan, "Do-do-do you like it when my pussy gushes, Daddy?"

"Yeah, babygirl, I sure do." He licks his chops. "Though it's conjuring a mighty thirst." He spreads his fingers inside me, stretching my inner muscles.

I mewl, "Do y-y-you wanna drink my pussy juice, Daddy?"

His digits withdraw from my womanhood with a wet pop of suction. "Get on yer knees." I obey without dispute, my thong stretching between my ankles. "Open yer mouth." I do and he shoves his fingers, dripping with my secretions, passed my lips. "Suck 'em."

I arch my lower back to prop my breasts, accentuating my copious cleavage. Then I slowly bob my head, staring up at him with a demure expression, cooing as I suck his digits clean. I may be a virgin, but I know what men like. Porn is free and plentiful. Plus I once sucked Jin's dick on a drunken dare. It was more awkward than pleasurable for him, but that wasn't because I lack the necessary skills. He just prefers to be the one with the dick in his mouth.

"Excellent form and posture." Kano retracts his fingers from my suckling mouth and pats me on the head. "Good girl. You'll make a good pet for many years to come."

Eager to please, I lick my lips, and purr, "Do you want me to suck something else, Daddy?"

He snorts. "I like yer enthusiasm, but yer gettin' ahead of yerself." Pinching my tiny stiff nipples through the thin fabric of my bustier, Kano gives them a light tug as I wince with a mix of pain and pleasure. "Stand up and turn around."

I rise and turn my back to Kano, curious of what he has in mind. My panties slip from my ankles in the process. I look over my shoulder to see him scoop them up and hold them to his nose. He inhales deeply with a wide grin, and orders, "Shake yer arse for Daddy."

I wiggle my bottom like I'm in the club doing a thong contest with Jacqui. We have passable fake IDs since we're both only eighteen. My firm cheeks clap lightly as I bounce my hips from side to side. My feminine nectar trickles down my inner thighs as I dance.

Kano grumbles, "Fuckin' hell, ya go a sweet arse, Cassie."

I bend forward and grip my ankles. Looking at Kano upside down through my spread legs, I giggle, "Do you wanna taste my hiney, Daddy?" I'm amazed at how thoroughly I've regressed. I feel so young, yet it feels right. Like I was only ever pretending to be an adult. I wanna color and ride a bicycle and go swimming. My inner child has been liberated from the prison of mock-adulthood, and Kano is the freedom fighter for my true-self that I need to thank.

"Fuckin' A right, I do." Kano drops from the coffin onto his knees, clutches the fronts of my thighs and nuzzles his face between my cheeks with a ravenous groan. He jabs his tongue against my bud again and again, until finally, it opens and then he burrows deep as I moan with astounded elation.

"Ooh, Daddy, your tongue feels so good in my hineyhole!" I've seen this in plenty of pornos, but never imaged it would feel so awesome. It's not only the wondrous sensation of his tongue probing my anus, but also the vulgarity of the filthy act itself that is incredibly arousing. "Ooo, Daddy, you're so dirty. You're a bad man sticking your tongue in my hiney."

Eventually, Kano extracts his squirming tongue from my rectum and slips it into my seeping slit with a famished groan.

I quiver with ecstasy. "Yes, Daddy, yes, yes! Ooh, yes!"

He slides his tongue from my cleft to my clit and sucks my sensitive button between his lips while flickering his tongue tip over it.

I groan in bliss, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, yes, yes, yes!" My stomach twists tighter and tighter until my head spins. "Ooh, Daddy, I'm gonna cum!"

Kano pulls away with a chuckle. "Not yet, ya don't. I was just havin' a taste and gettin' ya primed."

I chew my bottom lip. "Please, Daddy, make me cum! I'm so close, it hurts!"

He rises to his feet, bends over me to grip my neck and pulls me erect. Twisting me around, he moves me to the casket and shoves me onto my knees again before sitting down. "Daddy's got a bottle for ya." He leans back on his palms with a self-satisfied grin. "But I want ya to pull it out yerself."

"Yes, Daddy." The combination of the cold and being on the verge of an orgasm causes my hands to tremble terribly. I fidget with his belt buckle for several minutes, whining in agitation, before I finally unbuckle it. Then I unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper to discover he isn't wearing any underwear.

I press a palm to my chest with a gasp of awe as a colossal dong springs from a dense bush of hair. It'll never fit inside me! It's way too big! Though it's veiny like a real dick, it's so huge I ponder if it might be a prosthetic replacement. It's even thicker and longer than Jax's oversized manhood, which I've seen accidentally when playing hide-and-seek with Jacqui. Jax was unaware I was behind a haystack when he whipped out his big black cock and nearly pissed on me, until I ran away crying.

Kano chuckles, "Don't just gawk at it, blondie. Introduce yerself with a big wet kiss."

"Yes, Daddy." I moisten my lips with a few swipes of my tongue, pucker up and lean in slow like I'm approaching a dangerous animal.

As I press my plump lips to the tip of his dick, Kano clutches my bun and pushes my face down, forcing my jaws to spread wide as the fat head of his immense prick crams into my small mouth. Holding me there, he commands, "Now suck yer bottle, babygirl."

Breathing through my nose, I swirl my tongue around and around while sucking hard like it's a thick milkshake, my cheeks concave with the effort.

Kano gradually pushes my head down and then pulls it up again, bobbing me slowly. "Do ya like yer bottle?"

I attempt to reply in the affirmative with my mouth full and it comes out as an incomprehensible muffled mumble. Being forced to suck his girthy cock is mind-blowingly hot!

He snorts, "I knew ya would, darlin'. I only wish yer parents could see ya on yer knees." He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a smartphone. "Actually, they can. I'll send 'em a few nice pics. Look up at Daddy and smile, sweetheart."

A game of tug-of-war plays swiftly in my mind between my affection for my parents and my lust for Kano. Then I crane my neck with his cock in my mouth to gaze up at him. I smile the best I can manage with my lips stretched wide and he blinds me with repeated flashes.

"You're such a pretty little thing with yer mouth stuffed." He sets his phone down, pulls me off his prick and rises to shove his pants down to his boots. Grabbing his phone again, he demands, "Now suck my balls. I'm wanna get some video."

With my palms grasping his thighs for balance, I twist my head to look up as I close my lips around one hairy testicle. I moan as I suckle it. This feels even more degrading than posing with his cockhead in my mouth and all the more erotic for it. I guess I'm a masochist.

"That's my good girl." Kano laughs, "I'll label the video, 'Teabagged and lovin' it.' Sonya and Johnny will go apeshit."

I twist my head the opposite way to suck his other nut, smiling timidly at the camera as I do. My parents will never forgive me. I might as well give my all to Kano. He's my Daddy now anyway. I lap at his scrotum, and then pant at the camera with my tongue sticking out. " _Ruff! Ruff!_ I'm Kano's good little bitch. _Ruff! Ruff!"_

Rumbling with laughter, Kano sits on the edge of the casket, leans back on his elbows and raises his legs into the air, his pants stretched between his lower legs. "Prove it. Eat Daddy's arsehole."

"My pleasure, Daddy." I waddle forward on my knees with a lip-smacking smile for the recording. Lifting his heavy balls with one hand, I nestle my face between his cheeks with a hungry moan and stroke my tongue over his bud over and over again. I slip my free hand between my thighs and thrust two fingers into my cleft. The level of humiliation is too much to restrain myself!

Kano groans, "Ahh, fuck that's good. Yer a dirty little bitch." He chuckles, "Sonya and Johnny, yer little sweet pea is relishin' my filthy arsehole!"

I continue to tongue his bud while fingering myself until he puts his phone down. "Your hiney tastes good, Daddy."

He slams his boots to the floor, reaches forward to palm the back of my head and shoves my face into his crotch, his dick jamming into my mouth as I utter a stifled squeal due to his rough treatment. Grinding my head into his groin, he rams his cockhead into the back of my throat and I gag as my eyes water. Adding the force of his second hand atop my head, he forces me down farther, his prick wedging into the sphincter of my esophagus, causing me to cough and choke and my nose to run as my tears break. Still, he adds more pressure, forging his bulbous cockhead into my undulating gullet.

My heart pounding in my ears, my vision tunneling, my primal survival instincts kick in and I windmill my fists at his hands and wrists with extreme desperation. My frenzied but futile struggle only invokes him to laugh. When my lungs burn like they've been dipped in acid and my strength evaporates, my arms going limp, Kano finally releases me.

I spring up and fall onto my back, grasping my throat and gasping for oxygen. My vision widens and the aches in my sides subside. When I've caught my breath, I realize I'm more frantic for a fuck than ever. I don't even care that his gargantuan cock is too much to fit inside me.

Sitting up, I wipe the snot and tears from my face and smear it on the back of a stocking, having nothing else to use. Sniffling, I plead, "Daddy, will you please fuck me now?"

He shakes his head. "Maybe if ya make me cum with yer pretty mouth first."

Dejected, I whimper, "Okay, Daddy." I grip his thick shaft with both hands and twist them up and down the full length of his javelin.

"Suck Daddy's tongue like a good slut before ya get to work on my cock." Kano arches down and juts out his rolled, fat tongue.

Stretching upward, I close my lips around his spongy organ and bob my head, mewling with ardor as I suckle saliva from his tongue while continuing to fist his prick.

Kano tears open my bustier, ripping the fabric, and cups my breasts, rolling them and squeezing them between his fingers. The steely grip of his callused palms sternly groping at my peaks is exceedingly electrifying.

When he withdraws his tongue, I stun myself by begging, "Please, Daddy, spit in my mouth! That made me so thirsty!" And I open wide and stick out my tongue.

With a grin, Kano gathers salivate and then spews it into my mouth, a little splashing my cheeks, and I swallow it down at once.

"More, Daddy, more!"

He takes his time, gathering what I hope is an entire mouth full, and then leans in close and lets it dribble slowly from his tongue onto mine to glide into my mouth and down my throat. Two gulps worth!

It's so addicting, I immediately plead, "Daddy, more, more, more!"

He chuckles, "You be a good girl and suck my cock and I'll give ya somethin' better to drink later."

I don't know what he means, but I'm grateful. "Thank you, Daddy." I press my lips over his cockhead and down his shaft until it hits the back of my throat. Then I bob as swift, suck as hard, and slurp as loud as I can while pumping his lower shaft with both hands. Worshiping Kano's phallus with my mouth is more satisfying than I imagined in any of my fantasies, but I long to make him cum. I wanna swallow his load and I want him to fuck me!

Kano records another video as I suck and pump and slurp with increasing intensity, my need growing more profound with each bob. My bubbling slobber lathers my palms, soaks into his bush and drips from his balls. I wanna feel his hot cum shooting down my throat more than I've ever craved anything! I wanna be the source of his pleasure over and over again!

Roughly thirty minutes later, I slow my manic suckling to a leisurely tempo as our private encounter is interrupted by two Black Dragon members. I recognize them from their dossiers. Jarek, garbed in red armor and hefting a battle ax, a boy compared to Kano. And Tasia, dressed in a skin-tight purple outfit and armed with twin katana, with an hourglass figure that makes my body look juvenile in contrast.

Jarek informs, "Our source has advised us that reinforcements have been deployed. Should we withdraw?"

Petting me on the head as if I were a lapdog, Kano questions, "Have we got what we came for?"

Jarek frowns. "No."

"Then you have yer answer." Kano slides a palm down my back and gropes a cheek. "Let Black know we may be coming in hot."

"Right away," Jarek replies. "Should I have some men stand guard here?"

"Men?" Kano snorts. "No. But Tasia can stay."

"Of course," Jarek retorts, frustration in his voice. There is clearly some friction between them in regards to Tasia. He turns on a heel and marches out of the mausoleum.

Tasia sits beside Kano and wraps an arm around his wide shoulders. "I see you've already broken her will. I guess she wasn't as spirited as me. Dressed in lingerie on a tactical mission, and bubblegum pink no less, she must have been hoping to be dominated. I'm surprised you haven't collar and leashed her."

"That's only because I don't have the proper collar yet." Kano kisses Tasia on the mouth, groaning hungrily as he sucks her tongue and a jolt of envy surges through me, heating my blood and inciting me to suck him with more vigor. "One good spankin' was all it took. Blondes are easy. Especially pampered stuck-up bitches from Beverly Hills."

Reaching down, Tasia fingers my bangs out of my face, tucking them behind my ears. "If I knew I was gonna be invited to your party, I would have brought a strap-on so we could DP this cute little slut."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Kano palms the back of my skull and forces me to take him deeper. I love when he takes control! I'm so delirious with lust I cease actively listening to their conversation. "Rather than use her for barterin'," Kano continues, "I'll be using her for breedin'. She possesses latent superhuman abilities like her father that her offspring will acquire, making them very valuable to the right buyer. And once I've got the item we've come for, I'll be able to greatly speed up the process of gestation and the number of fetuses."

"Then I guess you'll finally be waving your usual policy of throat and ass fucking only. I'm a little jealous." Tasia brushes Kano's hand away and takes over, pushing me down deeper and faster. "You're my Daddy, but that doesn't mean she's my sister. We're not on the same level. No slumber parties and pillow fights. I'll be her Mommy. If that's okay with you."

"It is. You'll also be her wet nurse. One of several." Kano groans as I gag. "We'll share the responsibilities of trainin' and disciplinin' her. She's got plenty to learn."

"May I begin now?" Tasia implores. "I'd like to demonstrate how to properly swallow a long meaty dick."

Kano chuckles, "Go ahead, darlin'. Demonstrate to yer heart's content."

Curling her fingers into my bun to grip my hair tight, Tasia yanks me off Kano's member as she springs off the casket. She pulls my head back, arching my spine, and kisses me fervently on the mouth without concern for the slobber slathered all over my face. She tastes of fresh spearmint. With her opposite hand, she fondles my exposed breasts, much more gentle than had Kano. I've hooked up with Jacqui a few times in the club, but it was playful rather than passionate. This is completely different. The way Tasia laves my tongue is like she is making love to my mouth.

I submit to her supremacy instantly. And soon I'm moaning as she kisses me. I had no idea a woman could make me feel so enlivened. I even dare to cup her heaving bosoms over her halter top. They're heavy in my palms. I compress them gingerly, then a little harder and a little harder. I feel an urge to nurse from them. I imagine sucking warm cream from her nipple and I moan louder at the thought of it.

Several blissful minutes pass before Tasia breaks the fervent kiss. Still arching my back, she breathes, "I foresee our time together will be rather enjoyable."

Licking the taste of her from my lips, I reply, "I think so too, Tasia."

She slaps me across the cheek with an open palm. "You are to address me as Mommy. Is that understood?"

Stupefied, I stammer, "Y-y-yes, Mommy." I feel so fortunate to have a new Mommy as well as a new Daddy.

She releases my hair, allowing me to sit erect. "You will watch carefully as I swallow Daddy's big dick. You have to get the right angle, and you have to learn to relax your throat."

"Okay, Mommy." I scoot out of her way. "I'm watching."

Tasia sits on her feet before Kano with her head tilted back, grips his member by the base and points it at a downward angle. Opening her jaws wide, she juts out her tongue and rises slowly, gliding his manhood into her mouth. She swallows hard as she pushes farther and her esophagus bulges like a snake ingesting a rat as her lips slide to the root of his prick. Wet clucking sounds reverberate from her throat as she pecks her lips at his groin. Her eyes tear as she chokes herself for his benefit, but she doesn't gag. I'm in awe of her talent.

Kano thumbs away her tears as she continues to gaze up at him while asphyxiating herself. "That's my good girl."

A burst of jealousy rushes through me, and I blurt, "My turn! My turn! I wanna try! Let me try! I wanna swallow Daddy's big dick! Please! Please! Pretty please!"

Tasia disgorges his manhood from her gullet, takes a few deep breaths while stroking his shaft, and then repeats the magic act of making his monster dong disappear from sight.

Kano groans, "Ahh, sweetheart, I could watch ya stare up at me all night long."

I smack my palms on my thighs, and whine, " _Daddy_ , it's my turn! Not fair!"

Ignoring my tantrum, he reaches into Tasia's halter top and liberates her heavy bosoms. He kneads them in his palms as she pecks and clucks while foaming at the mouth.

I stroke a hand up and down Kano's bulky thigh. "Please, _Daddy_ , can I have a turn now?"

Tasia expels his prick and ascends to her knees. Kano leans back on his palms as she leans forward into his lap and hugs her breasts around his cock and hoists them up and down.

Kano moans, "Fuck, yer big titties feel good!"

" _Daddy_ ," I whine, "I could do that too! I have big titties!"

Shifting his weight to one hand, he reaches forward with the other and combs his fingers into Tasia's raven hair and massages her scalp. "Don't stop, babygirl. This is heaven."

Tasia purrs, "You wanna shoot your cum all over my tits, Daddy?"

My growing exasperation reaches a fever pitch. _"_ _Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!_ No, I want Daddy's cum! _Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"_

Finally, Kano acknowledges me. "Alright, blondie, since yer so insistent. But first, ya gotta choke down my cock."

I clap my hands with childish excitement. "Of course, Daddy, of course!"

Tasia moves aside. "Let's see how fast of a learner you are."

"Really fast, Mommy, really fast!" I mimic her previous position and pose, angling Kano's member downward toward my open mouth. I giggle, "Here comes the choo-choo train into the tunnel!" I glide my lips up his shaft until the head tickles the back of my throat, and then take a huge gulp. I continue to swallow him until it reaches my esophageal sphincter, swollen from the previous abuse, and it spasms and I cough, ejecting his manhood from my mouth.

Kano and Tasia burst into haughty laughter as I double over in a coughing fit.

When it passes, I glower at them, "I'll show you!" I inhale a few quick breaths, preparing myself, and then I slide my lips up his shaft again until the head plugs the back of my throat. I reach up, grip his hips and gulp as I pull myself toward him, forcing his cockhead down my throat and beyond the spasming sphincter of my esophagus.

Kano groans with elation, "Fuck damn, yer throat is tight!"

Taking his manhood deeper and deeper, I gag repeatedly as his cockhead burrows into my esophagus. Tears trickle down my cheeks, snot spreads across my upper lip, and drool dribbles over my chin as I choke, but determined, I continue to reach for the root. I stretch farther and farther, until finally, my lips kiss the base of his shaft.

Tasia grasps the back of my neck, pressing my nose to his hairy pubic area and pinning me in place. "Now let's see how long you can hold it, sweetie."

My adrenaline spikes with the fear of another smothering, causing my pulse to race. I jerk backward against her hand, but she has greater strength and leverage. I can't handle being asphyxiated again! I nearly passed out the last time!

"We've already played that game." Kano palms the back of my skull with one hand and pulls Tasia's hand from my neck with the other. "I've got a better idea." He rises from the coffin, forcing me off my knees. Bending his torso sideways, he hooks his free arm around the front of my waist and twists me upside down as he rights himself, placing my knees over his shoulders.

As Kano begins to roll his hips, fucking my throat as I choke and gag, Tasia purrs, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Record us with my phone." Kano chuckles, "I wanna share it with her bio parents."

"Brilliant," Tasia titters. "I'll be sure to capture all the graphic details."

Pausing the rolling of his hips, Kano pulls my head back, retracting his prick from my gullet but not from my mouth. I inhale quickly a few times through my snotty nose before he stuffs my throat again, stabbing his fleshly blade into the hilt.

Out of the corner of my tearing eye, I see Tasia move in close with the phone. "Mrs. Blade and Mr. Cage, the hypnotic sight you're viewing is your daughter's throat bulging from the repeated insertion of Kano's endowment. Her singing voice may never be the same, but at least she's enjoying herself. You can tell from the way her cheeks are sucked in. If you find this as amusing as I do, wait until it's crammed in her ass."

With each plunge of Kano's oversized manhood, my esophagus feels as if it's being overstretched. I don't only endure his savage abuse, I savor it. His attention is entirely on me. Even though it's my face rather than my womanhood, he's fucking me and only me. I'm currently the singular source of his pleasure, and that is a grand privilege. I'm blessed to receive his godly phallus in any orifice.

When my gagging ceases, my throat accustomed to his intrusion, he rewards me with the gift of his tongue lashing my tiny bundle of nerves. I moan with rapture as his rigid cock drives in and out of my gullet. This is the most incredible night of my entire life!

When my thighs tremble, my toes curl, and my knees pinch around Kano's head, a furious climax swiftly approaching, he spins around and slams me down on my back across the casket with my head hanging over the edge. "Babygirl doesn't cum until Daddy demands it! Is that fuckin' crystal?"

I nod up at him as I pant for breath. "Y-y-yes, Daddy. I only cum when you say I can."

He points at Tasia, then at his boots and she puts down the phone and drops to her knees before him. She sucks the head of his prick with whorish mewls as she unties his boots and tugs them off. She continues to slurp and moan as she removes his pants from around his ankles. Her task complete, Kano grips her by the arm and pries her from his cockhead. He rewards her service with a kiss, heavy and hungry.

I wipe my messy face with the back of my forearm. " _Ruff! Ruff!_ I'm Daddy's good little bitch. _Ruff! Ruff!"_

He pushes Tasia away, spits between my breasts and places my hands atop them. "Now yer gonna lick my arsehole while I fuck yer tits."

"My pleasure, Daddy. _Ruff! Ruff!"_

Mounting the coffin, he slaps his manhood between my bosoms and I squeeze them together around his member as he begins to rock his hips. I nuzzle my face into his hairy crack and squirm my tongue over his bud.

Kano groans, "Ahh, yeah, ya dirty little slut. You eat arsehole like a fuckin' pro. You love it, don't ya?"

I moan, "Huh-huh." And it's true. It's so crude and debasing, I can't get enough!

Tasia stands over me, one hand holding the phone, the other stuffed in her panties. Judging by her enraptured expression, she's enjoying my degradation just as much as I am.

A few minutes later, Tasia pauses her self-molestation to thumb the touchscreen of the phone. "The item as been retrieved."

Kano looks back over his shoulder at her. "Tell them to prepare for immediate extraction."

"Yes, Daddy." Tasia taps at the phone. "Would you like me to finish you off?"

"Thanks, sweetheart, but I promised blondie a mouthful." He withdraws his manhood from my cleavage, scoots down and shoves it into my mouth. "I don't have time to baby you any longer. I'm gonna fuck yer throat hard and fast."

Without further warning, he lunges his hips, jamming his prick down my esophagus, smacking me in the eyes with his hefty balls. I buck like a rodeo bull, kicking and thrashing with frenzied desperation as he brutally gouges my gullet, grunting with each punishing thrust. My gut wrenches, surging stomach juices up my throat. Some sprays out of my mouth, but most of it is forced into my sinuses by Kano's plunging phallus, and it gushes out of my nostrils. The burning pain is overwhelming.

Kano growls, "Ahh, _fuck_ yeah, I'm gonna bust my nut!"

Hot jets of thick goop course down my throat, soothing the burning of my esophagus, and he slows his thrusting. My stomach settles and I quit writhing as he gradually retracts his pulsing member from deep in my tender gullet.

With his dribbling cockhead still in my mouth, Kano questions, "You still a thirsty girl?"

Sniffling and sobbing while suckling the last drops of his salty goo, I nod slightly.

"Since ya've been such a good girl, I'm gonna give ya a warm drink." Palming the sides of my face, he tilts his head back. With a groaning sigh of relief, he releases a stream of urine into my mouth.

I gulp it down with surprising satisfaction. It's astringent and bitter, but I don't care. It's a gift from my Daddy. That's all that matters. As it flows and flows, I drink and drink until my belly is full. I shake my head and whine to signal my increasing discomfort.

Kano pulls back and I pant for air. He sprays my heaving chest with spurts of his steaming yellow. I clamp my eyes shut as he douses my face. It flows over my lids into my hair. I open them again as he flicks the last dribbles across my forehead.

Kano chuckles, "Feeling refreshed, sweetheart?"

I whimper, "Yes, Daddy. Thank you. May I cum now?"

"Tasia," he holds out his open palm to her and she hands over his phone, "finish her for me, darlin'."

"With pleasure." Gripping my ankles, Tasia yanks me fully onto the casket. "Hug your knees to your shoulders."

"Yes, Mommy." I do as instructed as she climbs onto the coffin.

Kano pays no attention to us as he redresses himself.

Tasia slips two slender fingers into my cleft and seals her lips over my clit. She strokes my inner erogenous zone as she tongues my tiny nub with skilled precision.

I gasp with jubilation and knead at my soaked breasts. A coil of ecstasy inside me twists tighter and tighter and tighter. I feel as if I'm gonna burst. With a belly brimming with cum and piss, I've never been more exploited. Yet I've never felt more cherished. My body begins to quake with rhapsody, and I squeal like a woman in the final throes of labor. "Ooh, _fuck_ , Mommy! Ooh, _fuck_ , Daddy! Ooh, _fuuuck!"_


	2. Double-Fucked

The moment I hear the clank of the deadbolt, I drop my crayon onto my _Pretty Princesses_ coloring book and slide it under Kano's king-size bed with my other playthings. I switch off the _My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic_ DVD projecting onto the wall, and rise into a kneeling position with my hands clasped behind my back, my chin up, my chest out, stark naked but for my collar, which is pink and sparkly with a glowing magick amulet. I'm Daddy's good little bitch.

I stifle an ecstatic squeal, smothering it into a squeaking giggle of repressed joy as Tasia enters the bedroom suite hefting several paper tote bags. She spoils me with presents.

The reinforced steel door swings shut behind Tasia and locks automatically. Her snug-fitting bluejeans accentuate her curvaceous rump, and her purple designer T-shirt, one size too small, spotlights her hefty bosoms, kicking my salivary glands into overdrive. The heels of her stilettos click on the black marble tiling as she sashays across the luxurious suite, punctuating her air of prestige. "You may relax, Cassie darling."

"Thank you, Mommy." I bow in sincere appreciation, touching my forehead to the tiger-skin rug that is my sleeping spot, and then sit back on my bare feet and rest my palms on my thighs. "May I have the privilege of removing your shoes?" She often affords me the pleasure of sucking her toes, which usually leads to me sucking her tiny bundle of nerves. I'm Mommy's obedient little slut.

Tossing the bags onto the bed, Tasia places her hands stout on her rounded hips. "There is no time for our sensual games. Have you seriously forgotten what today is?"

I shake my head. "No, Mommy. I haven't forgotten. I apologize. I only wish to please you. I know the day but not the time." There are no clocks or windows in the suite, nor a phone, a computer, or cable television. The entry to the enclosed private pool and jacuzzi is sealed with a steel shutter I'm not able to open. I'm not even sure if we're still in Earthrealm. I haven't left these spacious quarters since Kano carried me in, dozing in his arms after leaving the Krypt. That was a month ago.

Tasia arches her manicured brows with asperity. "It's time to prepare yourself."

"Yes, Mommy," I nod. "I've already bathed, shaved, and moisturized. I even used an enema." I frown. "It felt weird."

She takes a step closer, standing directly over me, her heavenly bodies struggling to tear from her T-shirt eclipsing my view of the lower half of her face. She pats the top of my head. "That's my obedient little slut."

Looking beyond her mountainous peaks, I gaze into her eyes with a demure smile. "May I have a treat, Mommy?"

Tasia shakes her head and her bosoms sway provocatively. "You need to get dressed, sweetie."

I prayer my palms and press them between my bodacious breasts. " _Please_ , Mommy. You've been gone all day. And I missed you so very much."

"I missed you too," she gives my cheek a pinch, "but Daddy's desires come before yours or mine."

My gaze sinks back to her bosoms. "But they must be _aching_ you by now."

She ponders that for a moment, and then crosses her arms with a sigh of surrender. "A _small_ one. We must not keep Daddy waiting."

I clap my hands with excitement, my breasts jiggling. "Thank you, Mommy! You're the best!"

Tasia pulls her T-shirt over her head, careful not to muss her raven hair, and tosses it onto the end of the bed. Then removes her black floral bra, exposing her swollen mounds with large nipples glistening with cream, and I can't help from licking my chops with hunger. She's been lactating for a week now in preparation. I'm gonna make babies for Kano and Tasia's gonna help feed them.

I couldn't be any more thrilled to finally feel the bulky form of Kano atop me, thrusting deep into my womanhood, groaning and grunting my name. I've fantasized about it endlessly. The fertility amulet retrieved from the Krypt needed to be worn for one full menstrual cycle to prepare my body. I couldn't be penetrated during that time, so I'm still a virgin. I haven't been allowed to masturbate either, and the network of hidden security cameras have made sure of it. There is nowhere they can't see me, which I learned about the hard way. The few times I attempted to hump one of my stuffed animals or utilize the hand-held shower head's massage setting, I was spanked and then locked in a kennel for twenty-four hours. I was forced to eat and drink from dog bowls. I even had to do my potty time into a flowerpot beside the pool with someone hovering over me holding my leash. Worse yet, the humiliation of it all compounded my arouse.

I've also endured watching Kano brutalize Tasia a half-dozen times. Every four or five days, since it takes that long for her to fully recover from his barbarous poundings. Her rosebud gapes for hours afterward. I carefully apply a healing ointment for her a few times a day. It has magickal properties that rejuvenate her bud to a virginal state with enough use. No matter how fierce of a pummeling she suffers, she never fails to lead me in a morning yoga session and an hour of indoor cycling. Even Sonya isn't that tough. And she'd never wear such skimpy booty shorts to exercise either.

Tasia's my own personal idol. I demonstrate my adoration for her in many ways. Massaging tanning oil into every inch of her supple skin most afternoons is one of my favorites. I subsequently use my oiled digits to leisurely finger her taut slit until she trembles with climax. I'm allowed to play in the pool after, while she tans in the nude, as long as I slather on plenty of sunblock. She's very maternal with me and doesn't want my naked tushy catching a sunburn.

Tasia moves to the head of the bed and takes a seat against the upholstered headboard. "I grant you permission to come onto the bed."

Springing to my feet, I climb onto the mattress and crawl over the Alpaca fur bedspread around the tote bags to the head. I curl into a partial fetal position with my upper body embraced in Tasia's arms, feeling comfortable and relaxed. I smile wide. "Mommy, I love you lots."

Tasia affectionately brushes my long blonde bangs behind my ear. "I love you too, sweetie."

I eagerly close my lips around a teat, latching on for my treat. I bob my head slow and slight, pressing my face into her soft bosom as I suckle warm milk from her nipple with thirsty coos of delight. I relish the nectarous vanilla taste of her creamy blessing and the smooth feeling of it gliding down my throat to appease my covetous belly. The first time she forced my mouth to her breast to drink I was repulsed. Now I can't get enough.

Tasia rocks me gingerly while repeatedly stroking her palm down the curve of my slender back and over the hump of my shapely bottom, soothing me as I nurse. I think she enjoys breastfeeding me as much as I enjoy it. She usually allows me to dessert on her womanhood afterward. I love when her quivering thighs clamp tight around my head and her sweet secretions squirt into my mouth and all down my chin. I adore how she laps me clean after, as if she were a momma cat and I was her kitten.

I've become exceptionally talented with my tongue over the last month. I've also become a deep-throating pro. I orally pleasure Kano daily, most often with Tasia's lustful aid. A minimum of once a day, but usually twice. Sometimes even three times. And always for at least an hour. Kano's sexual virility is astounding. I no longer have a gag reflex and have grown to love the stretching sensation of his oversized manhood in my throat and the salty flavor of his hot seed coursing over my tongue and down my gullet. I suck his member most nights in the jacuzzi, and therefore I've learned to hold my breath for an extended period of time. I could be a freediving champion.

Tasia gently maneuvers me to her other teat, and a rivulet of warm milk trickles over my chin during the switch. She finger swipes it before it reaches my neck and licks her digit clean with a moaning grin. If we had more time she would definitely grant me dessert.

I suckle her breast in a state of euphoria for five more minutes before she lifts me from her chest and seals her lips over mine. She sucks the cream from my tongue with a concupiscent moan that causes my cleft to clench with yearning. I'm so horny it's devastating!

* * *

I shiver with nervous jitters as I follow Tasia down a long hall lined with steel doors, identical but for the markings of foreign symbols that my training informs me is a language of Outworld.

I'm so thoroughly titillated, I can't ponder the ramifications of this discovery. My gaze is glued to the swaying cheeks of Tasia's buxom booty wrapped snug in the shortest purple pencil skirt likely in existence. Black garters reach from underneath the elastic material to meet her black thigh-high lace-top stockings, which stretch down her slender legs to her stiletto heels. Her raven hair is pinned up in a severe bun with an ornate hair-stick that ticks back and forth like a metronome as she marches along at a confident pace. She grasps a wooden yardstick in one palm, casually tapping it against her muscled thigh, foreshadowing what is to come. In her other hand, she holds the black leather handle of my steel chain leash. As we round a corner, I catch a glimpse in a security mirror of her copious cleavage spilling out the top of her button-up vest. She's a sexy school teacher and I'm her perverse pupil. We're gonna put on an unpracticed performance for Kano's enjoyment.

It's strange wearing clothing after being nude for a month. It feels awkward, restricting, and wrong. Pets don't require concealing coverings, only a collar and leash. I can't wait for Kano to strip me naked!

Tasia dressed me and did my hair and makeup. She said I look 'ridiculously hot and adorable simultaneously.' I hope Kano feels the same. If he were to reject me after I've dreamed about him deflowering me for so long, I would lose my mind.

My sultry outfit consists of glossy black Mary Jane heels, white knee-high socks with baby-blue bows, a bubblegum-pink crotchless thong that conceals my rosebud but not my slit, baby-blue plaid pleated microskirt that exposes the lower half of my firm cheeks, and a white blouse too tight for my bust. The buttons could snap at any moment. My blonde hair is tied into short pigtails with baby-blue bows, same color as my eyeshadow and liner. And my plump lips are glossed bubblegum-pink, same as my thick rimmed glasses. I'm wearing my collar and amulet. And I also have a teddy bear tucked under one arm and a pacifier in my mouth, which reads, 'Daddy's Girl'.

I smell the stink of tobacco, weed, and opium and hear the ruckus of Rock music and rowdy men before we reach the source. Tasia leads me through a set of double doors that swing outward automatically, into a large dimly-lit lounge bustling with Black Dragon mercenaries. They fall quiet at the sight of us, jaws unhinging and pupils dilating, and then burst into clamorous cheers and catcalls. I wasn't expecting an audience. My stomach gurgles at the sight of all our admirers and I freeze solid on the threshold in a state of shock.

With a quick darting scan, I estimate fifty men are in attendance and a few tough-ass women. There is a row of pool tables in the back, several dart boards beyond those, a long bar along one side, and a round bed of pelts in the center that is unoccupied. The high ceiling is mirrored and the floor is white marble. A dozen Asian girls, underage by the look of them, are on their knees or bent over bar stools being used like sex toys, regurgitating splooge and sobbing insistently. I guess the Black Dragons have added human trafficking to their repertoire of seedy misdeeds.

In a booth on the opposite wall from the bar, I spot Kano along with Jarek, Reptile, and a handsome cowboy who must be Erron Black. Except for Jarek, none of them turn their attention away from their card game to give us a glance.

The closing doors smack me on the butt. I lurch forward into the roaring crowd, my hands windmilling in an attempt to keep from falling on my face. I don't have much practice with heels. I was never a fan.

A palm swoops up and catches me by the crotch, a rough finger jamming between my nether lips as another man's hand swings across my chest, clutching a breast and popping one of my buttons.

I squeak in startled surprise, spitting out my pacifier in reaction to their brazen violation. I cringe and cry, as with heavy-breathed grinning sneers, they continue to molest me unashamed. My nipple is tweaked through my blouse and a second finger crams up inside me.

Tasia clears her throat, garnering their attention, and gives them a threatening glower. They unhand me at once, recover my teddy and pacifier, wipe them clean and hand them over, genuine fear in their eyes.

With a huff, I stuff my teddy under my arm, then pop my pacifier between my lips and nudge my glasses up the bridge of my nose, before following after Tasia, careful not to stumble.

Instead of escorting me to Kano's booth, Tasia leads me to the bar, weaving around packed tables and whacking men with her yardstick that are too dumbfounded to move aside preemptively. My cheeks are pinched, slapped, and groped along the way. It seems everyone wants a handful of my ass, not that I blame them with this scandalous microskirt magnifying the magnificence of my hindquarters.

With only a whisper, Tasia expels two thugs from their spot at the bar, and they pull their stools aside, clearing an opening that I realize will be our stage. Tasia smacks the ruler against her open palm and silence spreads across the lounge in a wave, with the exception of the juvenile sex slaves.

"I'm the judge," Tasia announces, "and you're the jury." She stabs her yardstick toward the mob to punctuate her point, and the rabble pump their fists and howl with gaiety. I blanch at their bellowing. Once the shouting subsides, she turns her ruler on me. "Cassie Cage, you stand accused of blatant sluttery on school grounds. How do you plea?"

I swallow the lump in my throat, pull my pacifier from my lips, and answer as I had been previously instructed. "Not guilty, your Honor."

"Not a wise plea," Tasia replies. "I personally witnessed your whorish transgression. The football coach was so bewildered by your licentious act, rather than inject on his own, he directed me to the boy's locker room to handle the situation." She casts her gaze over the audience. "Do you know what I found this strumpet doing in the showers? Do I dare say it aloud?"

A boom of profanity-laced affirmatives rattly my teeth, causing me to cower.

Tasia responds, "This adolescent tart was on her knees, mouth wide, tongue jutting, eyes plastered closed with pearly goop, surrounded by the entire varsity team. Her cheerleading outfit was strewn about and her panties were dangling from between her cheeks, where they had been mostly shoved up into her rectum. She was guzzling cum and piss and begging for more as the boys feverishly drenched her in their filthy fluids."

The jury goes wild, hooting and howling with frenzied fervor. I gasp as a cold mug of beer is poured across my chest, soaking my top and stiffening my nipples. My blouse clinks to my breasts like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination.

Tasia questions, "Have you a statement to make in your own defense?"

I nod. "Yes, your Honor." I turn around to face the bulk of the crowd. "A cheerleader's duty includes raising the spirits of the team. Our team had just lost the chance to enter the playoffs. The boys were distraught. So I surrendered myself as a consolation prize to cheer them up. I only gave them use of my mouth. They never penetrated my flower or bud, except for one overeager boy who stuffed my panties up my butt with his middle finger. I remain a virgin. And I purged their semen and urine once they were done. Do I really deserve to be punished?"

"You have heard the harlot's defense." Tasia asks, "What is your verdict?"

I recoil at a unanimous holler of guilty.

Tasia declares, "The jury's verdict has been heard. I sentence you to twenty-five lashes. One for each cock you sucked and drank from. You will assume the position at once."

I replace my pacifier, square my shoulders, turn around and move to Tasia's side. Placing my teddy atop a stool, I lean over the bar, pressing my chest to the gold-veined white marble countertop. My stiff nipples tingle at the chill that seeps through the wet fabric of my blouse. Reaching back, I raise my pleated skirt with both hands to fully expose my bottom. I inhale a deep breath through my nostrils in preparation for my punishment, and hope Kano is enjoying our theatrics.

I whimper around my pacifier as the yardstick slaps across my tush with a loud smack. The burning sting drives me up onto my toes as I clench my cheeks in pain. The next hit comes before the ache of the first has had a chance to dissipate. Then the next and the next in quick succession. The riotous mob counts with each painful strike of the ruler against my tender flesh. I wince and whine with every whack of the wooden rod, my fists wringing my skirt as tears squeeze from the corners of my clamped lids and trickle down my flushed face. This was supposed to be an act, but Tasia isn't restraining herself with the spanking. I can already feel throbbing welts rising on my skin. I hope I don't bruise. I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week!

There is a pause after the twenty-fourth lash. I glance over my shoulder to view Tasia winding up for an out-of-the park grand slam. I pull in a sharp breath in anticipation. Perspiration sweeps down my back. I squeal in pain, spewing my pacifier behind the bar as the yardstick cracks against my clenched cheeks, snapping in half, splinters flying.

The crowd claps and cheers as I let down my skirt with trembling hands, unmount the bar, turn around and offer them a coy curtsy.

Before I can even dry my tears from my face, Tasia hands me a champagne flute containing a fizzy pink liquid. "Drink all of it."

I tilt my head back as I down the glass in three quick gulps. It tastes like pink lemonade with a bite. My stomach warms at once. I place the empty flute on the bar as I resist the urge to cough due to the burning sensation in my throat.

Yanking on my leash, Tasia jerks me away and leads me across the lounge. I hold my hands over my stinging cheeks to shield myself from any further spankings as we move to Kano's booth.

Reptile lays down his cards as we arrive, folding his hand, and slides out, making room beside Erron. Jarek does the same, clearing a seat beside Kano. Tasia unclips my leash from my collar and pushes me into the booth on Erron's side, before taking the seat next to Kano. I wince as I sit down. Tasia wraps an arm around Kano's broad shoulders, her lips around his earlobe, and her opposite hand goes directly to his crotch. Glancing up at the mirrored ceiling, I watch her release the kraken from his pants. Her bicep flexes as she fists Kano's massive member under the table. Reptile pulls up a chair, stolen from the nearest table, as Jarek heads toward the exit wearing a bitter frown.

Kano and Erron are engrossed in their game. Neither of them gives us a glance. The bet must be steep.

I hiccup and blink my eyes behind my non-prescription glasses. I feel strange. Like I drank an entire bottle instead of only a single glass, without any nausea. My fingers and toes begin to tingle. My heart rate speeds and so does my breathing. Everything develops a prismatic aura. A euphoric warmth spreads over me and my womanhood seeps hot juices onto the leather seating. I chew my bottom lip with longing as I watch Tasia climb onto Kano's lap and roll her hips, grinding her crotch against his groin as she tongues his ear.

When the hand concludes, Tasia unbuttons her vest, freeing her bosoms. She affords Kano a taste, squeezing milk from a nipple onto his jutting tongue while he shuffles the deck. I wring my hands with agitation, fighting to keep them from drifting between my thighs as I stare with envy.

Reptile strokes his cold palm down my arm, and hisses, "I can smell your sweet pussssy from here."

I blush. "Thank you." Why am I thanking him? My mind feels blunted while my senses feel sharpened.

Tasia turns to me and commands, "Put your ass in the air for Reptile and your mouth on Erron's cock. Make Mommy and Daddy proud."

I whisper demurely, "Yes, Mommy."

Erron offers me a wink that causes me to swoon. "You might be in over your head." And he unbuttons and unzips his leather pants.

I didn't think he was watching our schoolgirl spanking show, but his gorgeous engorged manhood tells me otherwise. My mouth salivates at the sight of its rigid length. It's long and girthy but not gargantuan like Kano's monster. I couldn't be any more thrilled to wrap my lips around it!

I pull my legs up and twist onto my knees, propping my tender tush in the air as I lower my head into Erron's lap. I grip his thick shaft with both hands and milk his member as I seal my mouth over his cockhead with a moan of hunger. I'm such a suckling slut! I've only just met him and I'm already drooling on his dick and loving it!

Crouching behind me, Reptile clutches my thighs and nuzzles his cold snout between my cheeks with a pleasant hiss. His serpents tongue slithers over my nether lips, lapping up my juices, and then squirms deep inside my cleft. It's an odd but enjoyable sensation. One I never imagined I'd experience. I wonder if this counts as some sort of bestiality? If so, I don't care!

I swirl my tongue around and around as I suck the head of Erron's prick. Then flicker my tongue tip over the sensitive apex, evoking a mild groan from him. I quit teasing at this point and give myself over to the carnal act of worshiping his phallus with my hands and mouth and throat, as Reptile continues to hiss with joy and slither his extremely long tongue in and out of my tight slit. It feels so fucking good!

Erron sips his beer, throws back shots of Cowboy Bourbon, and places bets as I suck hard and bob fast with slurping moans of intoxication. I can't get enough! My fisting palms work up a thick lather from my bubbling spit that coats his cock and balls. After every few frantic bobs, I pull away my hands and twist my neck askew to force his prick into my gullet. It slides down my esophagus with ease. I've mastered the maneuver. I never even gag. I purr with rapture as I swallow it down each time, adding the undulation of my throat to his pleasure. I'm such a fucking deep-throating whore!

Meanwhile, out of one eye, I view Tasia slather Kano's javelin in a slick lubricant. She then impales herself in the ass with it. Her cheeks seem to devour it. She bounces her booty on his lap with firm slaps, grunting with each skewering penetration. Her round rump in motion is mesmerizing, especially when it's engorging and disgorging a monstrous dong with such incredible zeal.

At least an hour passes in this way, before Erron grips the back of my neck and pins my head down with his dick dug into the root. He utters a shuttering groan of gratification as streams of hot goo erupt into my gullet. He bobs my head harshly as more spurts of spunk coat my mouth and throat. When his balls are drained, he lets me up and I pant for air, drool dangling and swaying from my chin.

I feel fluttering butterflies in my stomach and my clit pulsating, revealing I'm about to climax. Reptile extracts his tongue from my womanhood as he has done each time I neared orgasm. It's like he has a sixth sense! I feel like I'm gonna explode!

Reptile hisses, "Her pussssy is wrenched as tight as possssible. You won the bet, Black, so it's yoursss."

I sit up and wipe my chin on my damp blouse, wondering what he means. My head is fuzzy, my pussy is clenching with demand, and everything is still glowing. All I can think about is getting fucked good and hard by a fat cock. I need it so bad!

Erron flicks one of my buttons, sending it shooting away. "I'm gonna need a few minutes to regain my stamina. Give me a dance, honey."

I bat my lashes behind my bubblegum-pink framed glasses. "Yes, Mr. Black."

"Tasia," Kano grumbles, "suck me while I film this lap dance for Sonya and Johnny."

She eases his colossal cock from her ass, moaning as she rises, then unmounts his lap and proceeds to suck his prick as he pulls out his smartphone to record me. I've lost count of how many videos he's captured of me doing filthy things. He must have an entire archive of my debaucherous escapades.

Erron twists in the booth, placing his back to the wall to give Kano an angle. "Whatcha got for me?"

I straddle his lap and rise onto my knees, thrusting my bust into his face. His eyes widen as they take in my cleavage. I begin to unbutton my blouse, taking my time to draw out the tease. After the second button, my breasts burst from my top and Erron's dick smacks my cleft. He's already good to go again!

Erron grips my shirt and tears it open, popping the remaining buttons. Cupping my bosoms, he squeezes them firmly, inciting me to gasp with ecstasy. His warm lips close around a nipple and a ripple of rapture courses through me.

I reach down and grip his pulsing prick to guide it into my slick slit. My body quivers, my teeth chatter, and tears trickle down my burning cheeks as his cockhead nudges my clit. I'm on the verge of screaming!

Relinquishing my breasts, Erron steals his dick from my grip, and breathes, "Not yet, honey."

"Mr. Black," I whine, "I wanna ride your fat cock!" I immediately slap my palms over my mouth and glance at Kano, terrified that he'll be jealous of my proclamation.

Kano grumbles, "It's alright, babygirl. Daddy is gonna enjoy watching."

Brushing my hands from my mouth and turning my chin toward him with a finger, Erron asks, "So you wanna be my sexy little cowgirl?"

Biting my bottom lip, I nod. "Uh-huh, I do. _Badly_."

He arches a brow with promiscuity. "Prove it, honey. Shake that fine ass for me."

I smile with lustful glee. "Yes, Mr. Black. Right away."

As I twist around in the booth, the music switches tracks mid-song. Kano must have control with his phone. The gnarled vocals of Metallica's "Whisky in the Jar" is replaced by the industrial dance riffs of KMFDM's "Juke Joint Jezebel."

On my hands and knees with my baby-blue microskirt-adorned bottom on display for Erron, I rock my hips to the rhythmic beat of the music. Reptile gawks at my swaying breasts, his forked tongue flicking from his scaly green lips. Looking back over my shoulder, I wiggle my tush as Erron casually strokes his member with one hand and caresses my thigh with the other. He appears to be spellbound by my seductive booty dance. His glazed eyes have that greedy glare that I've grown to love and expect since I hit puberty, when my backside plumped and suddenly my cheeks were sticking out of all of my bikini bottoms and jean short-shorts, driving my father mad. Johnny was always trying to cover me up, but I wasn't having it. I was a stubborn brat until Kano dominated me, making me his good little bitch.

I ignore Reptile's cold palms as he fondles my bosoms, cradling and kneading them zealously. Arching my lower back and thrusting my hips, my pleated skirt flaps up and down, further entrancing my handsome prey. I want that thick dick and I want it now! I remain focused on the flashing of my rump as Reptile presses my bouncing tits together around his smooth prick, taking advantage of my heaving chest to hump my cleavage. Erron utters a heavy groan as I jiggle my butt and swirl my hips, my firm cheeks smacking together lightly. No man can resist a taut twerking tushy for long.

Without looking away from my slapping cheeks, Erron questions, "Hey, Kano, are you sure there isn't anything I could offer you in exchange for the rights to her virgin asshole?"

"There ain't nothin' in all the realms that would be worth givin' up that naughty pleasure," Kano rumbles in response.

Slipping a finger under my bubblegum-pink thong, Erron plucks the string from my cheeks, taking a peek at my rosebud. "You'll at least let me watch the deflowering, won't you?"

"Mate," Kano chuckles, "if it were up to me, the whole world would be watching. It'll be my proudest moment."

As much as I love my Daddy and want to please him, I don't look forward to the day he takes my ass. My hips aren't as wide as Tasia's, nor is my butt as big. I'm just a little girl compared to her, and she can barely handle him. His behemoth of a cock will split me in two!

Erron replaces my thong string between my cheeks with a glimmer of remorse in his gaze. "Okay, honey, it's time. I want you to crawl from here to the bed."

"Yes, Mr. Black," I coo.

Reptile unhands my bosoms and steps aside, his scaly green erection jutting from his pants. The shaft is much longer than Erron's but not nearly as girthy. The head is bulbous and triangular. His prick looks like an angry snake.

Sliding out of the booth, I wobble on my feet for a moment before I sink to my knees. I'm glad he wants me to crawl, because I don't think I could walk the distance to the bed of pelts. The center of the room seems a great journey away. What was in that drink?

Erron attaches my leash to my collar, gives it a light lash and chortles. "Git along, little dogie."

I bark, " _Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!_ " And crawl forward through the clamorous crowd.

Reptile steps ahead of me, his tongue flickering, and clears a path with nothing but his intimidating presence. Erron controls my pace, keeping the leash tight, his expression cocky as he walks me like a proud dog owner. Kano follows to the side, recording my act of subservience with an air of nonchalance, his monumental manhood exposed. Tasia's heels click on the marble on my opposite side, her unveiled bosoms swaying with her rounded hips. We have the undivided attention of the lounge as we strut across the room with the swagger of O-Ren Ishii and the Crazy 88's entering the House of Blue Leaves in _Kill Bill: Vol 1_.

I'm jarred by a nostalgic memory of sitting in my father's lap while munching popcorn and watching the film. I was only seven years old, but Sonya wasn't home that night and he let me pick whatever movie my heart desired no matter the rating. It became one of my favorites. We immediately watched the sequel next, but I didn't make it all the way through on that first viewing before passing out. I remember afterward Johnny carrying me cradled in his arms when I was half-asleep. I always felt so safe and content within his embrace. Setting me on the toilet, he slid my cotton panties out from under me so I could pee before bed. As I tinkled he pulled my pink nightgown over my head because it was smeared with salt and butter. He even wiped me dry and helped wash my hands, before delivering me to my bedroom where he tucked me in and pecked my forehead and cheeks with tender kisses as I drifted off.

Where did that recollection come from? Do I miss my true father? Kano's my Daddy now and I love him more than anything! Don't I?

When we reach the bed, Kano snaps his fingers at a nearby thug and a chair is surrendered to him. As Erron removes my leash, Kano sits and Tasia descends to her knees before him to service his goliath. She moans heartily as she suckles him, and he fondles her lactating tits with his free hand as she does so.

Erron orders, "Sit on the end of the bed, honey."

I do as I'm told and smile up at him demurely. "Now what, Mr. Black?"

He retrieves a Zippo and a hand-rolled cigarette from a small pouch on his belt. "You're gonna jerk and suck me and my Raptor pal while we share a smoke."

Reptile takes a stance next to Erron, so now I have two erections in reach.

I bat my eyelashes at them. "It'll be my absolute pleasure to serve you both."

Erron lights the cigarette, taking a long drag in the process, as I grip their shafts and begin to stroke them with slow, firm pumps. He passes the cig to Reptile and continues to hold his breath for a long moment, before deliberately exhaling the heavy haze into my face.

I inhale from the thick cloud. The scent is a blend of a pungent pine and a fragrant floral, which tells me it's a mix of weed and opium. As soon as I expire, Reptile blows a new poof my way, which I inspire. My eyes roll back behind fluttering lids as my brain feels like it's floating up into the sky and my body is sinking down into the earth. The both of them chuckle at me and they make a game out of it, timing each exhale to coincide with my next inhale.

With my mind feeling like it's continually rolling backward on a Ferris wheel traveling through time and space, I begin to suck their rigid pricks. The sensation of them in my mouth feels fucking fantastic! Their cockheads pop from my plump lips as I bob back and forth between them, groaning with gluttonous greed. I've never been so stoned or so covetous for cum. There isn't enough dick in the room to satisfy my thirst! As I vigorously moan and slurp and pump, I imagine their searing splooge coursing down my throat and filling my belly! I envision their gummy gloop splattering across my face and tits, before coating me completely from head to toe! I fantasize about squirming around on the floor in an unceasing orgasm as they drown me in their sticky seed!

I'm so horny and high, when Erron eventually pulls my mouth from his slobber-slathered cock, I whine, "No! No! No! I wanna swallow your cum!"

Gripping me under the arms, Erron tosses me backward onto the center of the bed. He kicks off his boots, unfastens his belt, lets his pants drop to the floor, and then quickly removes the remainder of his gear and clothing. Reptile does the same. A couple of the tough-ass women in the crowd wolf-whistle at the appealing sight of Erron stripping naked. If I wasn't so busy drooling all over myself, I would too. His sculpted pecs and shredded abs are almost too much. I wanna lick every curve and crevice of his body!

Erron turns around, affording me a peep at his muscular rump, and leaps backward onto the bed. "Saddle up, honey."

I swallow hard. "Yes, Sir, Mr. Black." And mount his lap, my dripping pussy pinning down his erection, pressing his cockhead to his navel. Leaning forward, I clutch his chest and rock my hips, humping his shaft with my cleft. I chew my bottom lip as I glide my puss down to the base and up to the head, again and again, my clit throbbing. I whimper, "Please, please, _please_ may I fuck you now?"

His lips quirk into a devious grin. "I like hearing you beg like a bimbo. Let me hear some more."

I plead, " _Please_ , Mr. Black, _please_ may I ride your fat cock?"

Erron smirks, "You can do better than that."

I implore, " _Please_ , _please_ , _pleeease_ may I bounce on your thick dick?"

He winks. "Better, but not quite there yet."

I cry, " _Please_ , _please_ , _pleeease_ , fucking _pleeease_ may I hop up and down like a bunny on your girthy prick?!

"Damn, honey," Erron snorts, "you're adorable when you're begging for a fuck."

I blush. "Is that a yes, Mr. Black?"

He flares a brow with fervor. "Go ahead and show me that bunny hop, honey."

My eyes light up with smoldering desire and I rise onto my knees. I clutch his cock and press the head against my tight slit. Using my bodyweight, I forge his broad cockhead into my taut opening as I carefully lower my trembling bottom, uttering a breathy moan of overwhelming rhapsody as I descend. The stretching sensation of his rigid member forcing my inner muscles to expand set my entire body aflame with divine ecstasy. My bottom lip quivers as I suck in a sharp inhale when my cheeks tap his pelvis and the tip of his dick nudges my cervix. His manhood fills me completely and perfectly like my womanhood was made for him. I freeze with my lids clamped, my teeth chattering, my every muscle shivering, holding back a tidal wave of torrid bliss because I fear I will be washed away by its devastating power and I may never find my way back to the surface again.

Erron's strong hands clasp around my cheeks as he brings up his knees, no doubt to hammer me from below. He lifts me up by my rump and smacks me down on his lap in conjunction with a hardy lunge of his hips, destroying my straining resistance and causing me to squeal at the top of my lungs with orgasmic delight as I squirt scorching juices across his rippling abdominals.

White-hot jubilation surges through me in catastrophic waves, eradicating every thought and spasming every muscle as Erron slams my ass against his thrusting pelvis over and over with savage force.

My undulating screams of carnal delirium are abruptly smothered as my head is twisted to the side and Reptile plunges his angry snake passed my lips and down my gullet. Seizing my short pigtails, he begins to brutalize my throat. His weighty balls smack my chin and my nose jabs his lower abdomen with each vicious thrust of his hips. Still quaking with orgasm, I choke and cough, splattering spit.

My first climax in a mouth finally subsides as my burning lungs beseech for oxygen. I pound my fists on Reptile's thighs, my arms growing heavy, until at last, he withdraws his lengthy prick from my esophagus. I gasp and pant for air, tears pouring down my face as Erron continues to bounce me on his lap. I feel like a rodeo cowgirl riding a bucking bronco if the saddle were fitted with a dildo.

I'm so fucked up by the drugs and distressed by the jackhammering of my pussy, I sob, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" And catch a glimpse of myself in the mirrored ceiling. My pigtails and glasses are lopsided, my baby-blue eye makeup is smeared down my cheeks, my bubblegum-pink lip gloss is smudged across my mouth, and I'm bathed in glistening perspiration. I'm a wet hot mess!

Kano doesn't reply to my cries, other then his smile spreading wider as he continues to record my barbarous abuse while Tasia deep-throats his manhood and the room full of drunken thugs cheer and jeer.

My head is cranked askew and Reptile shoves his dick back into my mouth, and hisses, "Sssuck my cock, bitch!"

Afraid of being face-fucked again, I grip Reptile's hips and bob my head, sucking and slurping and sobbing as Erron spanks my ass with his thrusting pelvis and spears my pussy with his thick prick.

My mind is a nexus of concentrated emotions and chaotic thoughts, further compounded by the conflicting sensations consuming my body. I feel like I'm coming undone. Like the fabric of my psyche is being unwoven. The core components of my central consciousness are uncovered as the outer constructs are cannibalized by the clash of pain and pleasure and potent perversion. Revealed to me for the first time is my essential nature. A duality of love and lust eternally seeking equilibrium. I'm a perpetual paradox. I lust for who loves me and long for the love of who lusts for me.

This startling revelation opens my eyes, not only fugitively but physically, and I find myself within a lurid Freudian hallucination. The cock I'm suckling no longer belongs to Reptile, nor does the prick plunging my pussy belong to Erron. Instead, I'm sucking the dick of my father while my father also fucks me from below. There is no denying my Oedipus complex any longer. All the affection I felt for Kano was a projection of what I feel for Johnny. The same goes for Tasia in relation to my mother.

I give into the depraved allusion, suckling with more enthusiasm and rocking my hips in sync with the bouncing of my ass, my sniveling sobs becoming ravenous moans of rapture.

The crowd goes wild, hooting and hollering, and even break into a chant, "Fuck and suck you filthy little slut!"

Ignoring the chanting crowd, I gaze up at my father with heartfelt devotion as I gobble down his manhood, again and again, pining for a taste of his cum. I also relish the sounds of my father's grunts and the sensation of his hands groping my breasts as he spikes my womanhood with gusto. I yearn for the feel of his phallus erupting inside me. I've never been so enthralled!

Some time later, my father above me asks my father below me for a turn at pounding my pussy, and is granted his request. Yanked by my collar, I'm manhandled onto my hands and knees into a doggy position. My father that I had been sucking, mounts me from behind with a satisfied groan, driving his dick into the full depth of my womanhood, his cockhead nuzzling my cervix. Something warm sprays from his cool cock and my cervix dilates, allowing him to forge beyond into my uterus. This amazing feat must be possible due to an oddity of his cold-blooded species. As he begins to pump my pussy with hard thrusts deep into my womb, I'm given a taste of my own flavor as my head is bobbed in my other father's lap. I whine and whimper in exquisite elation as I suck and slurp in a famished frenzy. Being filled from both ends by my father is paradise!

My father plundering my pussy, grips my biceps and pulls my arms behind my back. With each lunge of his hips, he tugs me backward to ram me harder and I squeal around the prick in my mouth. My father before me, rises onto his knees, clutches my pigtails and begins to plunge my throat. As I'm thrust back and forth between them, I feel a spring within being twisted tighter and tighter and tighter. I think I'm gonna snap!

I'm about to crest another tsunami wave of mind-blowing ecstasy, when my father gouging my gullet tells my other father, "Let's double-stuff for the finale."

Before I can comprehend what is about to happen, my father before me grabs me under my armpits and pulls me atop him as he lays back on the bed. Reaching between us with one hand, he presses his cockhead to my slit. Then with a thrust, he jams his girthy prick into my pussy as I shiver and squeal. My other father mounts me from behind again and crams his lengthy dick alongside the other, stretching my womanhood wide as I writhe and wail.

I cry with hysterics, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" As they thrust in opposite order, rending my pussy asunder as the mob of mercenaries clamor and clap.

My twin fathers grunt and groan with mounting gratification as their rough hands' grip and grope my tits and ass with increasing gravity, the both of them swiftly approaching orgasm.

My eyes roll back in my skull as the twisting spring within reaches its limit. Every muscle in my body contracts at once. I throw back my head as a shriek tears at my throat. My pussy clamps tight as two geysers erupt inside me. Fantastic felicity floods my mind and I collapse in a heap, swallowed by an abyss…

I'm admiring my own nude reflection in a pool of crystal-clear water. My breasts are swollen with milk and my belly is distended with pregnancy. I'm carrying fraternal triplets, each with a different father. The amulet hanging from my collar shimmers with a sinister magick. My children will become monsters!

…I awake with a start as a warm liquid sprays my chest. I'm laying on my back with Erron and Reptile standing over me, on either side, dicks in hand. I attempt to shield myself with my palms, but they each have a foot on one of my wrists, pinning my arms to the bed. I close my eyes and twist my head to the side with a whine as they direct their steaming streams of yellow to my face. It courses over my cheek, down my neck, and up into my hair, dousing me.

Kano grumbles, "Open yer mouth, babygirl, and have a taste."

Terrified of disobeying him, I face my head forward and stretch my jaw wide. The crowd hoots and heckles as pungent piss fills my mouth.

When it begins to overflow from my lips, Kano commands, "Drink it."

I swallow it in one gulp and my face scrunches and my stomach churns. I feel queasy! Knowing the punishment for vomiting would be severe, I hold it down and even imbibe another mouthful. Thankfully the shock to my stomach subsides and my nausea passes.

Kano chuckles, "That's Daddy's good little piss-drinking bitch."

Erron and Reptile step down off the bed without so much as a thank you. They took my virginity and then pissed all over me. I feel so fucking used!

I roll over so Kano can't see my expression. I pull off my glasses and mop my face, neck, and chest with a pelt as tears stream down my cheeks. If he sees me cry now, he'll know his spell of psychological dominance over me has been broken. I have no other option than to continue to be his submissive. Though now, I'll be actively seeking a means of escape.

Kano passes his phone to Erron, delegating the responsibility of recording, and rises from his chair with Tasia's suckling mouth still attached to his cock. He stretches his open palms out to his sides. "Who wants to watch me pound Cassie Cage's tiny pink arsehole?"

The mob explodes into tumultuous applause. Beer mugs are shattered, pool sticks cracked in half, Asian sex slaves are spanked.

When the raucous roar wanes, I cry, "Daddy, _please_ , no!"

Expelling Kano's titan from her throat, Tasia rises to her feet while spinning around on her heels to face me. "Do you want another lashing?"

I sob, "No, Mommy, _please!_ Daddy's hotdog is too big and fat for my hineyhole!"

She strides toward me and slaps my bottom. "You belong to Kano! Including your hiney!"

"Yes, Mommy! I'm sorry, Mommy!" I scramble into a kneeling position with my hands clasped behind my back in subservience. "But I'm tired and thirsty, and I need to _pee_."

"I can resolve those issues." She holds out her hand and a beer mug is placed in her palm. She sets it on the floor beside the bed. "Squat here, and lift your skirt so everyone can watch you tinkle."

"Yes, Mommy." I climb down off the bed, squat over the mug and lift my pleated microskirt. Splooge tainted with blood oozes from my tattered womanhood and dribbles into the glass. I close my eyes and pretend that I'm all alone, ignoring the whistles and howls, and my bladder releases. In an effort to soothe my anxiety about Kano fucking my virgin rosebud, I concentrate on the trickling sound of my urine filling the mug. Even if I somehow managed to fight my way out of this lounge packed with mercenaries, and then discovered my way out of this maze of a building, I would still be lost in Outworld. My only option is to grit my teeth and take Kano's goliath up my ass, however painful that may be. Fuuuck, this is gonna hurt!

I open my eyes and Tasia hands me a napkin. I carefully pat dry my ravished puss, wincing as I do. Then I stuff the napkin into the mug, pick it up and pass it to Tasia as I rise.

She exchanges the mug of my piss for a champagne flute of fizzy blue liquid with a barman, and hands me the glass. "Drink up."

I was hoping for water, but this will have to do. I guzzle it down too quick and gag and cough. It tastes like sour blue-raspberry candy with a kick.

Tasia takes the empty flute, tosses it to the nearest thug, and then tugs off the remains of my beer, sweat, and piss soaked blouse. Curling a finger under my collar, Tasia leads me by the neck to the closest table. With a swipe of her arm, she clears the tabletop, glass shattering on the marble. The occupants of the table don't say a word. With a yank of my collar, she slaps my face to the sticky surface of the tabletop, bending me over. Reaching under my skirt, she peels my thong down to my knees, and demands, "Spread your cheeks for your Daddy."

"Yes, Mommy." I reach back and splay my cheeks wide. I have no other choice. There is no escaping this. Although I've already conceded to my doomed fate, my mind whirls with a flurry of fears as Kano marches toward me with a malevolent chuckle.

His shadow falls over me and I close my eyes as I begin to weep.

"Allo, Cassie's shapely little bum." I flinch as his palms slap down on the table on either side of me. He arches over me and breathes into my ear. "I'm gonna have a hell of a time breakin' ya in."

I whimper, "Please, Daddy, be gentle. I love you, remember?"

He whispers with cruel glee, "I offered yer mama an exchange of yer arse for hers. Sweet Sonya agreed to let me fuck her arsehole raw." He snorts with derision. "She even sent me an impressive video of her sittin' on a dildo as a demonstration of her commitment. The dildo was of my choosin'. The largest one I could find. Her arsehole will never be the same. I blasted the video all over the Internet and told her I had a change of heart."

My mother would never be nominated for any parenting awards, but I still love her. I feel an incredible rage brew up inside me at the discloser of her taunting torment. I wanna spring from this table and tear the cybernetic eye from Kano's skull! My heart begins to race and I break out in a cold sweat. My energy level skyrockets and I feel like I could take on the whole room. What the fuck was in that drink?!

Kano crouches behind me and nuzzles his face between my spread cheeks with a famished moan. An angry groan utters from my lips as his tongue swirls deep into my anus. Damn, it feels so good! Yet the debased pleasure he gives me only incites me to become more enraged. I wanna claw both of his eyes from his head! I don't care what happens to me afterward, as long as I hurt him first!

My anger overcoming my reasoning, I open my eyes and glance around for a weapon. One of the mercenaries at the table, laughing at my expense, has a tactical knife strapped to his bulky arm. If I'm quick, I can snatch it before anyone reacts.

I wait until Kano is fully engrossed in the eating of my ass. When he begins to stroke himself as he tongue fucks my anus, I swing my arm up and grab the handle of the knife. I yank it from its sheath and twist my upper body to bury the blade in Kano's temple.

Kano chops my wrist, knocking the knife from my grip to clank across the floor. He ascends with a wild sneer, pulls back his other hand and slaps me across the face, busting my lip. Blood and spit spray from my mouth as I yelp. Clutching me by the hair, he slams the side of my face down on the table. Then wrenches my arm behind my back, nearly dislocating my shoulder to pin me down. "Yer only makin' this more fun for me, blondie."

I cry, "Fuck you, asshole!"

"It's yer arsehole that I'm gonna fuck, bitch."

With one powerful lunge, Kano stabs his javelin into my cleft, through my dilated cervix, stretching it wider, and to the back of my uterus, implanting his colossus to the full depth of my womb as I screech in agony.

He grumbles with gaiety, "That was just for lubrication. And to give ya a preview."

The pain immense, I shriek, "Take it _out_ , Daddy! Take it _out!_ Take it _out!_ Please! Please! _Please!_ "

A deep belly laugh rumbles from his throat. "Say, _pretty_ please, princess."

" _Pretty_ please, Daddy! Pretty _pleeease!_ "

"Sure thing, sweetheart." With a scornful snicker, Kano gradually retracts his goliath from my womb.

I sigh heavily with relief, before panting, "Thank you, Daddy." I gambled with the knife grab and lost. Now I've gotta play nice if I'm gonna have any hope of ever escaping. I whine, "Will you let go of my arm, Daddy? You're hurting me."

"Are ya gonna be my good little bitch and spread yer arse open for Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be your good little bitch. I promise." He releases my arm and I reach back and splay my cheeks. "Thank you, Daddy."

Leaning forward, Kano grips my shoulder for leverage. With his other hand, he pokes and prods his bulbous cockhead at my tiny bud. It slips and slides up and down my crack. He might as well be trying to squeeze an Escalade through a doggie door. His monster dong will never fit in my ass!

The leering mob grows restless and begins to cheer him on. "Pierce her ass! Pierce her ass! Pierce her ass!"

I glance back as Kano pulls up one knee, placing the heel of his boot against the edge of the table. Galvanized by the cheering chorus, he leans into me at this elevated angle, and I grunt through gnashing teeth as he pries open the external sphincter of my anus. My toes curls inside my Mary Jane heels, my clenching fingers dig into my cheeks, and my bulging eyes gush tears, as Kano forges through the internal sphincter of my anus and into my rectum. Screeching in searing misery, my body trembles with tormenting suffering while he groans with great satisfaction as he burrows deeper and deeper into my bowels.

When his broadsword is buried to the hilt, Kano crams two fingers between my nape and my collar. He pulls back my head, arching my spine. Strangling me and stifling my screams. I squirm and his other hand grips my waist, holding me in position. He then pulls back, withdrawing all but the head from my anus, and lunges his hips, ramming his leviathan into my guts with brutal force.

I buck, my legs kicking up and my hands tearing away from my cheeks to claw at the air in desperation, as a smothered croak of agony escapes my throat.

My clawing hands dart to my collar as Kano begins to pummel my ass, thrusting hard and swift, his pelvis spanking my cheeks with loud rhythmic slaps. Foaming spit sprays from my gasping lips and my breasts bounce and smack each other in a twirling motion as he clobbers my rump. Each vicious hit is excruciating. If there weren't multiple men struggling to hold the table in place, Kano's violent hammering would have overturned it.

Kano growls toward Erron, his designated videographer. "Hey, Sonya and Johnny, how do ya like watchin' yer old pal, Kano, ass rape yer little angel? Is it everythin' I promised?" He bellows with vindictive laughter and drills my ass harder.

I tear frantically at my throat, trying to get my fingers under my strangling collar to no avail. The agonizing pain in my rectum combats for dominance of my focus with the harrowing terror of my lungs burning for oxygen. Darkness seeps into my peripheral vision. An abyss closing in from all directions. If I die from asphyxiation, will Kano continue to pillage my corpse?

When the encroaching black has consumed all but a pinpoint of white, my hands fall away from my throat, my arms devoid of strength, and Kano finally releases my collar. I gasp for air as I collapse onto the table. Swallowing in gulps, I pant against the tabletop, mouth wide and drooling, as Kano persists his assault on my ass.

My soul numbs, the light in my heart growing dim, as Kano treats me like a sex doll. Pounding away at my ass as I grunt and groan in pain. Helpless to resist his abuse. My spirit becomes cold. Like the vengeance, I will serve. Every minute of every day I will plot my retaliation.

At last, the pace of Kano's savage thrusts declines to a deliberate tempo. And he growls with great pleasure as he pumps my rectum full with jets of hot spunk.

When he withdraws, his goop dribbles down my inner thighs. "Finger yer cunt with my cum oozing from yer arsehole." Kano smirks. "Thanks to the amulet, ya'll carry a baby from all three of us."

I do as I'm told as he stands over me laughing haughtily.


	3. Fucktality!

I jolt awake at the metallic click of the kennel padlock releasing. I pull my knees to my chest and press my back to the rear of the cage as the chain-link door swings open. The galvanized steel is cool against my naked flesh and damp with morning dew. My cowering is reflexive. The enclosure is too small to escape the range of Kano's grasp.

The weather-guard roof of the cage hides the identity of the person that reaches inside and clutches my ankle. Yet, I know the hand doesn't belong to Kano. I could never forget a single detail of his hulking form. I've literally licked every inch of his body on multiple occasions.

Nude and filthy and frantic, I kick and claw and scream in terror as I'm yanked out of the kennel, my mind racing with horrors. The clap of an open palm striking my face with a stinging slap quiets me.

Jarek is crouched before me, his expression stern. "Listen to me, Cassie." His voice is low but stressed. "We don't have much time to talk."

I squeak, "Lock me back up! _Please!_ Before they catch me out of my kennel!"

" _Relax_. Kano's passed out in the lounge and Tasia's busy in the nursery." He sighs. "I know you don't trust me. Our plan went to shit and I let you take the full blame. But if they'd known my part, I would have been killed on the spot. You'd have no one to help you."

I choke on a sudden sob and my eyes well with tears at the memory of the punishment I endured. My throat and ass were pillaged for twelve hours, until every Black Dragon mercenary in the building had a turn. No one cared that my belly seemed ready to burst. Running a train on a pregnant woman didn't faze them. If it weren't for the apparently magickal healing abilities of the fertility amulet, I wouldn't have survived the barbaric onslaught. Nevertheless, the amulet made the ravaging rape no less excruciating.

Jarek whispers, "They're taking you out of here today. Kano has something big planned, but I don't know what. Most of the men are going. I was ordered to remain here and guard your infants."

I spot movement in the glass doors leading into Kano's private quarters behind Jarek. The rising sun is reflecting off the glass, no doubt hindering the sight of anyone inside. I scramble onto my knees, and cry, "Whip out your cock and fuck my mouth!"

Reading the fright on my face, Jarek stands erect and withdraws his manhood without question.

I shove all of his limp member into my mouth and whimper with fear as I suck him hard and fast, my cheeks concave with the effort. If Kano sees me sucking a flaccid dick, he'll know something is awry. I clasp my hands behind my back and gaze up at Jarek, selling my subservience.

He palms the back of my skull and bobs my head with steely demand as the door behind him slides open and Erron strides out.

Erron is holding my leash in one hand and a beer in the other. If anything rouses his suspicions, he'll report it to Kano asap. Erron is nothing if not loyal. Honor among thieves is an essential constituent of his cowboy outlaw code of conduct.

Closing his eyes, Jarek begins to groan and his prick engorges between my suckling lips. This is the first time he has used me in a sexual nature. He's faithful to his wife, even though she isn't faithful to him.

Erron utters a drawn-out wolf-whistle. " _Damn_ , that slut can suck a dick." He drags over a lounge chair and makes himself comfortable. "I never get tired of watching. She's got a resting bitch face like her mother. Nothing hotter than a bitch face being forced to suck dick." Cracking open his beer, he downs a draft. "I've never seen you take advantage of her before. I thought maybe you preferred men. Though the way you sneer at Kano every time Tasia sucks or fucks him in the lounge states otherwise."

Jarek opens his eyes and speeds his bobbing of my head. "She belongs to Kano."

Erron grins and arches a knowing brow. "Both of them do, but something tells me you have history with Tasia."

"That's _ancient_ history." Jarek pushes my head down hard, forcing his cock into my throat. His anger gives him away. Hopefully, Erron is too buzzed to pick up on it.

"My implied question was about Cassie, not Tasia," replies Erron, with distrust in his tone.

"Perhaps I prefer them a little younger," Jarek lies through his teeth as he rolls his hips, gouging my gullet.

Erron sips his beer with a mock expression of contemplation. "I can't argue against the fact that the teenage slaves are fun to abuse, but I also can't say I've ever seen you do so."

"Maybe I like to do so in the privacy of my own quarters." Jarek pulls my head up, extracting his prick from my throat to fuck my mouth, allowing me to breathe through my nose.

"Okay, so you like them young and in private. That's understandable. But if you don't mind me asking, what brought you out here this early?"

" _Fuck_ , Black," Jarek growls, "can't I get my dick sucked in peace? What are _you_ doing out here this early?"

Erron snorts. "Tasia requested I take Cassie out for her morning _tinkle_ , and then supervise as she gets herself cleaned up for the big event."

Jarek slows his thrusting hips, his focus obviously shifting. "What is this big event anyway?"

"I'm not at liberty to share." Erron chuckles. "Need to know basis and all that." He unzips his leather pants, pulls out his girthy erection and strokes his shaft. "I'm next. _That_ I can share."

Jarek forces a laugh. "The bitch needs her breakfast, am I right?"

Erron winks at me. "Sausage and egg whites."

Closing his eyes again, Jarek increases the tempo of his thrusting, groaning as he jabs his prick into the back of my throat. I wonder if he's thinking of Tasia. Soon his groaning becomes grunting. His fasted-paced rhythm becomes sporadic. At the last moment, he pulls out and hot spunk shots across my face, but mostly into my panting mouth.

Erron snickers, "Nice finish, pal."

Jarek twists my face up and away from Erron. He pokes his oozing erection against the inside of my cheek as he shivers with aftershocks of pleasure. With his free hand, hidden from Erron's view, he reaches into his pocket.

When Erron takes a swig of his beer, Jarek retracts his dick while popping what feels like a marble into my mouth. "Swallow for me."

I gulp down the object coated in his cum like a large pill. "Thank you."

"She must like you, Jarek," comments Erron. "That's the first I've heard her speak since her throat and ass marathon, other than barking on command."

"The bitch had to find her words again sometime." Jarek relinquishes me, stuffs his manhood away and turns to leave.

"Hey, partner." Erron halts the stroking of his shaft and my breath catches in my throat. "Do me a kindness before you go." He holds up my leash with a grin. "Take her to her flowerpot to do her business."

"Sure." Jarek takes the steel chain leash and attaches it to my sparkly pink collar.

I crawl on my hands and knees alongside the pool with Jarek following in toe. My bladder is bursting. I stoop over the flowerpot and release it with a sigh. Kano has been using my mouth as his personal urinal for the last month, since I gave birth to fraternal triplets. He drinks a lot and therefore so have I. It's punishment for refusing to nurse the infants. I don't want anything to do with them. I know in my gut that they're gonna grow into monsters. The magick amulet hanging from my collar is evil. I can feel its malevolence. I gave birth after only nine weeks and I don't look like I was ever pregnant at all. No stretch marks or extra weight. Even my womanhood appears virginal.

I shake my tush since I don't have anything to wipe with. When I make a number two, they spray me with the garden hose.

Jarek stands over me, his back towards Erron, and points to my belly while carefully mouthing the words, 'Tracking device'.

My eyes light up at the realization of what I swallowed and what it means.

Jarek leads me back to Erron, hands off my leash and leaves without saying goodbye.

I lie on my stomach between Erron's legs and fist his shaft with one hand, kneed his balls with the other, and suck his cockhead with slow bobs of my head. I've done this often the last three months, but this will be the last time I swallow his cum.

* * *

Curled in the fetal position in total darkness, my body and mind heavy with the high of opium, I slip in and out of consciousness, dreaming of my freedom, not only from this felt-lined chest that I'm crammed into like some sacred relic, but also from the dominance of Kano.

The whirling fans of the ventilation system built into the lid muffle the voices of Erron and Kano. They laugh and chuckle, unknowing that today will be their last. My father and mother will come for me with the full support of the Special Forces. My liberation is at hand.

I can smell the musk of my father's cologne as I envision him pulling me from this chest and closing his arms around me to spin me into the air like when I was a child. I can hear the soft pecks of his lips kissing a tiara of adoration across my forehead. I can feel his palms cupping my cheeks to support me as I wrap my white thigh-high stocking-clothed legs around his waist. His eyes twinkle with desire as he looks me up and down in this white lace open-cup crotchless teddy. The fine stubble on his cleft chin tickles my face as he kisses my mouth. With capricious probes of my tongue tip, I tease his tongue to delve between my lips. He groans into my mouth as I suck his tongue with delicate devotion. I rock my hips, grinding my womanhood against his groin as his manhood engorges within his pants. The pulsation of his phallus through the thin layers of fabric segregating our sensual organs sends shivers surging up my spine. My heavy breathing heaves my bare breasts, brushing my erect nipples against his muscular chest. I need his rigid cock pumping inside of me!

My drug-induced incestuous fantasy is interrupted by a startled shout that sounds from the front of the vehicle. It's immediately followed by a squeal of the brakes and my cramped prison is flipped onto its back. Doors open and slam closed. Gunfire rings out. Men howl in pain. More gunshots bark and bullets ping off ballistic glass and thud off armored plating. A deafening explosion rocks the vehicle, inducing a high-pitched ringing in my ears.

Blind and deaf, my heart hammering at my breastbone in eager exhilaration, my breathing shallow and swift with anxious anticipation, I wait for my deliverance. Any minute now! Any minute!

Seconds tick by at a glacial pace. Minutes stretch on and on for what feel like eons until at last, I feel the doors slam and the vehicle begin to move again. Yet no one frees me from the chest. The rescue must have failed! No, no, no! Fuck, no!

The ringing gradually wanes and the muffled chatter of Erron and Kano confirm my dread. My heart sinks and a great depression washes over me. I'm doomed to this life of sexual slavery and brood breeding. By the time the Special Forces orchestrate another retrieval mission, I will have already passed the tracking device. And Kano will surely relocate the Black Dragon base of operations. I will be his captive until the day I die.

Some time later, the chest is righted on its base. The lock clicks open and the lid is raised. Kano's palm clamps around my upper arm and lifts me upright into a sitting position. I twist my head to stretch my aching neck, scanning my surroundings as I do. We're in an SUV that has been heavily customized for indulgent pleasure and urban warfare. White tiger skin interior blends with gunmetal-gray tactical accessories. A wet bar opposes a weapons cache. Kano the barbarian and Erron the cowboy are stretched out in the rear seats in a cloud of opium haze.

"Allo, Cassie," Kano beams with malice. "Did ya enjoy yer nap? I hope that tussle didn't interrupt yer beauty sleep."

I cast my gaze at the plush carpet, not wanting to meet his malignant stare.

He snorts, "Are ya thirsty, darlin'? Ya been in there a while."

My bottom lip quivers with fear and I whine a plea, "Daddy, may I please have some water?"

"Ya'll drink my warm piss and be thankful."

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy." Begging and arguing is futile.

I sob and sniffle as he unzips his pants and digs out his monster dong. Gripping me under the arms, he pulls me halfway out of the chest, placing my head in his lap, and I seal my lips around his cockhead with a whimper.

Kano strokes my head in a mockery of fatherly affection. "Look up at me, babygirl. I wanna see yer eyes while ya guzzle my piss."

I obey his command as forming tears muddle my vision.

"That's my good little bitch. Ya look so pretty with my fat cock in yer mouth. Don't ya think so, Black?" He loves to torture me by dragging it out.

Erron replies with a snicker, "Only thing prettier would be your cum spread across her face and tits."

"Yeah," Kano chuckles. "But I don't wanna spoil her before the ceremony. The bitch will have more cock than she can handle as it is."

"I don't think you give her enough credit," retorts Erron. "Most of her diet for the last month has been piss and cum. Yet look how nice she cleaned up. She looks better in that teddy than the lingerie models. Anyone would pay top dollar."

Kano bellows a hearty laugh. "I'm gonna get a helluva lot more than top dollar for her tonight."

The driver calls out from behind me. "Kano, Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we've reached Z'Unkahrah. We should arrive at the palace within fifteen minutes."

A ceremony at a palace in the capital city of Outworld?! What does Kano have planned for me?!

"Okay, sweetheart." Kano thumbs the tears from my cheeks. "Here comes yer fresh hot beverage."

I cough as his astringent urine hits the back of my throat, but I direct the burst of airflow through my nostrils so the seal of my lips is unbroken. The last time I coughed and splattered some of his piss on him, he punished me by pissing in my pussy. He pounded my ass mercilessly until he climaxed, then jammed his dick in my cleft and relieved himself. The sensation of him filling my womb was vile. When he withdrew, his piss gushed out of me and ran all down my legs. He shoved me into my kennel immediately after so I couldn't clean myself until the next morning. I've never felt so filthy.

I struggle not to gag as I swallow his bitter urine in gulps. All the while our gazes are locked. I can't imagine a greater sense of dominance than Kano must feel as he forces me to drink his piss directly from his prick like a babe on the teat. I choke it down as he sneers at me with a sigh of satisfaction while tears dribble down my cheeks. He never tires of tormenting me. For awhile I actually blamed my mother, since he only treats me with such spite as vengeance against Sonya. Of course, that's childish reasoning.

When Kano's forceful stream finally peters out, I suck the last dribbles from his cockhead and then give the tip a gentle kiss of appreciation. "Thank you for the drink, Daddy." I've learned to play my role of submissive well. I had no other choice.

Kano pats me on the crown. "Yer welcome, babygirl. It's always my pleasure to care for yer needs." His faux endearment is more repulsive than chugging down his warm piss.

"Would you like me to suck your cock now, Daddy?" I know the answer before I ask. Fifteen minutes isn't enough time. I only ask to appease his inflated ego.

"Not this time, darlin'." Usually, piss drinking is followed by cock sucking. "Back in the box, ya go."

"Yes, Daddy." I carefully stuff myself back into the chest and Kano closes the lid. The click of the lock engaging is followed by the muffled chatter of Erron and Kano enjoying themselves again with no concern for my discomfort.

The fragrant floral aroma of opium inundates me. One of them must have purposely exhaled into the intake of the ventilation system. My eyelids flutter closed and I plummet back into my father's loving arms.

Johnny's bulging biceps flex as he lifts my bottom to bring my bosoms to meet his thirsty mouth. Both my belly and breasts are bloated. I'm pregnant, but not with the triplets of Erron, Reptile, and Kano. I'm carrying my father's child. I've never felt more thrilled, proud, or honored. I gasp with ecstasy as he latches onto a nipple. He groans with euphoria as he suckles from my teat. He drinks with such vigorous passion that milk dribbles from the corners of his mouth. The abundance of love and lust I feel for him and from him is orgasmic!

* * *

A jarring of the chest awakens me. Someone either kicked it or dropped it. I'm not sure which. My arm is twisted awkwardly with the two center fingers of my hand stuffed inside of me. I wasn't aware I had been masturbating to my lewd fantasy. The imagined taste of my father's mouth still lingers on my lips. I wish I could fall back into that dream and never rouse.

Tribal drumming booms and carries on for several minutes, rattling my teeth and paining my full bladder. Once it concludes, the lid of the chest is raised and I'm yanked to my feet by Kano.

We're standing at the center of an immense torchlit throne room, circular in shape. Above us, the open sky is a twinkling sea of stars from which the cool night air descends upon us. Before us on an elevated platform, sits the godlike Osh-Tekk warrior that usurped Mileena and declared himself the emperor of Outworld. His large ceremonial chair is adorned with golden serpents. If I were to sit in it, my feet would dangle. The reptilian, Reptile, stands to one side, and the insectoid, D'Vorah, to the other. In a glowing emerald mist behind the throne, floats the fusion of souls known as Ermac. Positioned off to the sides, manning upright tubular drums, are barechested men wearing elaborate headdresses and painted like jaguars. Behind us stands Erron with a troop of Black Dragon mercenaries, each of them heavily armed.

D'Vorah takes a step forward and speaks in a disturbing voice like thousands of wasps buzzing in unison. "This one speaks for the emperor. Kotal Kahn offers his apologies for the attack upon your convoy. He gives you thanks for dispatching the band of rebels."

I inhale a sharp breath of surprise. It wasn't an assault by the Special Forces! I could still be rescued!

Kano grumbles, "No apology necessary. It was my pleasure. Let's call it a weddin' gift."

My heart skips a beat as I realize I'm the emperor's bride-to-be. But Kano would never give me away. My offspring are worth too much to him. He must hope to somehow use me to take the throne. If Kotal impregnates me, the spawn will be next in line. Kano will have the emperor killed and then use the child heir as a puppet to rule Outworld. I can't let that happen. But what can I do? Only my rescue can give me any power.

D'Vorah holds out a palm. "Let the betrothed come forward so she may face the trials of strength and endurance."

Kano whispers, "Now be a good little bitch and make Daddy proud." He gives my ass a smack that sends me springing from the chest.

I walk half the distance to the throne before D'Vorah turns her palm up to signal me to stop. I sink to my knees and touch my palms and forehead to the sandstone flooring in an act of worship. I don't wanna disrespect the emperor. My salvation could be coming soon. I just have to hold out long enough for the Special Forces to arrive.

Kotal gestures with two digits for me to rise. If the size of his fingers is any indication of his manhood, then his prick would make a black stallion blush.

I ascend from the floor and bow my head in appreciation. "Thank you, Emperor Kahn."

D'Vorah claps her hands twice and three women enter from an access behind the throne. I recognize each one of them. Sindel, the former Queen of Edenia, her daughter, Kitana, and her daughter's bodyguard, Jade. Their eyes are burning orbs of gold and their flesh is marred with yellow veins of Quan Chi's magick, revealing their undead status. They're wearing transparent latex versions of their customary attire. Kitana and Jade are not wearing their usual face masks. Sindel's outfit is violet, Kitana's is cerulean, and Jade's is jade as expected. Their risqué costumes are crotchless, exposing unholy endowments. The voluptuous curves of their oversized breasts and bubbled rumps are offset by the hefty cocks and weighty balls that sway between their muscled thighs. Their phalluses are on par with Kano's, if not a bit larger.

I blink in shock as the Edenian revenants surround me. Kitana and Jade grip my wrists with painful force and pull my arms taut. A sinister smile splits Sindel's face, and then her skunk-striped hair whips around, extending in length, and lashes my bare breasts.

My shriek of pain echoes through the throne room and the mercenaries explode into riotous laughter. Though my skin is unbroken, it feels as though my flesh has been rent. The welt across my bosoms should be a bleeding wound. The amulet's power at work.

Sindel sashays around to my rear with the regal bearing of royalty. Although her queenship and life have been taken, she is no less majestic.

A screech tears at my throat and my feet kick out from below me with the force of Sindel's hair lashing across my thong-split cheeks. If not for Kitana and Jade stretching out my arms, suspending me in the air, I would be writhing face down holding my stinging backside.

I squirm and scream and sweat as Sindel lashes my ass, again and again and again, each lash igniting a lightning bolt of pain, until finally, with a subtle gesture, Kotal signals her to stop.

Hanging limp, my head slumped, I pant for my breath as D'Vorah buzzes, "Congratulations. You have passed the first trial."

Exhausted from the painful lashing, I can no longer hold my bladder. And so a stream of my urine splashes the sandstone, forming a widening puddle between my spread feet.

Sindel announces to the room, "Look how the bitch wets herself like a frightened puppy." She laughs. "Should I press her face in it and smack her on the nose?"

The mercenaries roar in excitement, cheering and jeering with exuberance.

Kotal clears his throat and the room falls silent. He snaps his fingers and a young attendant appears at his side. He whispers a command and the girl hurries off, returning a moment later with additional attendants. All of them are female, sixteen years old at most, wearing little white dresses so wispy they are completely sheer. The floor is briskly cleaned and so am I, my nether regions washed with a warm rag and patted dry with a downy towel. The emperor has more heart than Kano. He would have forced me to lap up my own piss if their places were switched. I wonder what web of lies Kano wove to convince Kotal I was his perfect bride. It probably has something to do with the fertility amulet.

Perhaps I can take advantage of Kotal's kindness to delay the proceedings, giving the Special Forces more time.

When Kitana and Jade release my wrists, I intentionally drop to my hands and knees as if I cannot bear my own weight. I gaze up at Kotal with my most miserable countenance. "Please, Emperor Kahn, I have not had anything to eat or drink for many hours." If you discount Kano's piss, that statement is true. My stomach rumbles and my throat is parched.

Kotal nods with compassion. He speaks in a hushed tone to D'Vorah and she relays his message. "The emperor has commanded a wedding feast be prepared for all in attendance. However, the meal will not be ready until the ceremony is completed after dawn. To sustain you throughout the hours to come, light food and drink will be served periodically."

Attendants flood into the room within moments, delivering wicker baskets of dried fruits and cured meats. Oak barrels of wine are wheeled in and tapped. Ceramic pots of fermented tobacco and hand-carved pipes are distributed.

An attendant coming my way with a serving tray is intercepted by Kano. Although his back is turned to me, I can see he's doing something to the food. Maybe inspecting it for hidden weapons? Evidently satisfied, he steps aside and the girl walks over and sets the tray down on the floor before me.

My hunger getting the best of me, I gobble down the fruit and meat faster than I should. I gulp down the goblet of cocoa wine just as swiftly. That wasn't much of a delay.

When the attendant returns to collect the dishes and stoops to pick up the tray, I find myself fondling her small breasts over her clothing. She does not withdraw. She simply stares at the floor with an emotionless expression and allows me to knead her supple bosoms. I wanna tear off her dress to nibble her tiny nipples. I wanna kiss and lick her nubile body. I wanna suck and tongue her elfin girlhood. Kano must have drugged me to make sure I put on a good show. It was probably in the wine. I relinquish the girl's breasts, and breathe, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

With no reply, she takes the tray and walks away. To be accustomed to such indecent behavior she must be a slave. The emperor is not so bighearted as to abolish slavery. That doesn't leave much hope for me. As his wife, I don't foresee gaining any more freedom than I have under Kano's ownership.

Kotal nods at D'Vorah, and she buzzes, "Let the bridal trials recommence."

Without standing, I turn to face the revenants and assume my trained position of attention, clasping my hands behind my back, holding my chin up, and pressing my chest out.

The three Edenian undead loom over me in a tight semicircle. Sindel stands in the middle, her arms curled around Kitana and Jade's narrow waists, palms on their rounded hips, holding them close. Their semi-engorged cocks hang like elephant trunks, the heads of all three a breath away from my lips. With a jutting swipe of my tongue, I could moisten the tip of each. My cunt clenches with yearning at the thought of it. Damn Kano for drugging me!

Sindel purrs, "Prepare our weapons so we may impale you with them."

As an automatic reaction, I reply, "Yes, Mommy."

A tuft of her hair shoots forward, lashing me across the face. "You're not worthy of addressing me that way."

I press a palm to my stinging cheek. "I'm sorry, Queen Sindel."

She hisses, "I am Queen of Edenia no longer. You will address me as Mistress."

I nod, "Yes, Mistress. Please forgive my ignorance."

Kitana clutches my lower jaw, squeezes my mouth wide and pulls my face forward, shoving Sindel's dick passed my lips. "Enough jabbering. Suck that cock."

My muffled mumble of compliance morphs into a mewling slurping as Sindel's girthy prick grows rigid in my suckling mouth. I take Kitana and Jade's members in my fists and pump them in opposite unison with my slowly bobbing head. Their dicks engorge at once.

Sindel and Kitana turn their puissant gazes upon each other. Their lips meet in a potent clash of incestuous passion. Their tongues swipe back and forth from each other's mouths with carnal groans of thirst. My pussy oozes at the salacious sight of their affection. A barb of envy pangs me at the stark reminder of my mother's emotional distance throughout my childhood and beyond. I wish Sonya would kiss me with the same possessive intensity as Sindel kissing Kitana.

Jade smacks my hand from her erection and moves behind me. Gripping my hips, she pulls me to my feet as I continue to suck and jerk Sindel and Kitana. With my back arched, I fist both their shafts simultaneously while bobbing back and forth on their cockheads, as they suck each other's tongues with lustful moans of rapacious rapture.

Crouching behind me, Jade splays my cheeks and nuzzles her face between them. She rams her tongue against my rosebud until it blooms, allowing her spongy organ to plunge inside. She jabs her tongue in and out and occasionally spits in my gaping anus, working up a thick lather. Jade's probing tongue is blissful, but I know what will come next will not be. The healing power of the amulet causes my anal sphincters to become virgin tight after each brutal assault my asshole endures. Every assfuck is agony no matter how high I am. Actually, the drugs intensify the pain by enhancing my senses. My life has become an endless hell of sexual torment.

The thrumming of blades chopping air gives me pause. The _thwup-thwup-thwup_ increases in volume until everyone looks up as a black military helicopter passes low over the open roof. A Special Forces' team has arrived!

I stand tall as the tandem-rotor transport helicopter reappears above us and hovers in place. Ropes are tossed out of each side of the aircraft and the team zips down. The first pair of boots to hit the sandstone floor are my mother's, General Sonya Blade. My father's, Johnny Cage, are a close second. Specialist Jacqueline Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin descend next. With the team on the ground, the ropes are withdrawn and the helicopter zooms away, presumably to find a safe LZ.

The team of my family and friends draw their various weapons, ready to fight for my freedom. But their weapons all glow with an emerald mist and are torn from their grasps to form a heaping pile before the emperor's feet. Ermac's telekinesis at work.

Kotal Kahn ascends from his throne with his arms spread wide. "Welcome to my palace. Your weapons will be returned once you are ready to take your leave. In the meantime, I invite you to join the Black Dragon as my guests. If you attempt to interfere in this sacred ceremony, you will be in violation of the Reiko Accords and it will be seen as an act of war. The continued peace between our realms is in your hands. I trust that you will hold the lives of many above the life of one." He retakes his seat with a waving gesture of dismissal.

With rage in his expression, my father steps forward to speak, but my mother slaps a palm over his mouth. Through gritted teeth, she snarls, "Thank you, Emperor Kahn, for the privilege of remaining as your guests. We do not wish to dishonor your sovereignty. May the peace remain unbroken."

My heart drops into my gut as the team steps backward to join the front row of the mercenaries. None of the team will meet my gaze. Are they ashamed of themselves or me? How many of the degrading videos that Kano recorded and forwarded has each of them watched? Do they blame me for every perverse act I've committed?

Kano gives Sonya a smack on the ass and she barely restrains herself from punching him in the throat, halting her fist at the last second. He whispers something with a sneer, inciting Johnny to lunge towards him. Takeda and Jin forcibly hold Johnny back, struggling to surmount his strength. Jacqui spits in Kano's face and he laughs it off.

A tress of Sindel's hair furls around my collar and pulls my head down, jamming her member into my mouth. Although I savor the sensation, I sob as I suck her cockhead, knowing that everyone I care about is watching. To witness my debauchery with their own eyes rather than via a recorded video must be much more definitive. My parents will never again look me in the eye. My friends will never again speak freely in my presence. This night will forever separate me from everyone I love. I will be shamed and shunned one way or another for the rest of my life.

Thumbing the halves of my crotchless thong apart, Jade spits in my crack and grinds her dick between my cheeks, taunting me with its girth. The drugs are stronger than my disgrace, causing me to crave Jade's prick in my pussy. I wanna get fucked! I wanna get fucked so hard that it scrambles my brains so I forget who I am, every sin I've committed, and everyone I love!

I clench my cheeks as Jade wiggles a slender digit into my rosebud. She gradually works in a second, then a third, and a fourth. I whimper around the dick in my mouth as Jade stretches the external sphincter of my anus open with her fingers. She crams her bulbous cockhead between her spread digits, expanding my external sphincter even further. Retracting her fingers, she grips my hips and thrusts.

I spit out Sindel's phallus to grunt a harsh cry of pain as Jade forces her cockhead through my internal sphincter into my rectum. I wail in agony, my every muscle shivering in shock, as she shoves deeper and deeper, until her pelvis is pressed to my cheeks, her massive member buried to the root.

Kitana fists Sindel's shaft with one hand and clutches a handful of my hair with the other. She smothers my screams of suffering, bobbing me on her mother's prick as she pumps Sindel's shaft in sync, and they resume kissing each other with lascivious moans.

Grunting with effort, Jade hammers my backside, pounding my asshole hard and fast. The steady slapping of my cheeks causes my breasts to bounce and smack one another. The fleshly clapping of my tits and ass are loud and rhythmic like the frantic thumping of my heart, ready to burst.

Bubbling drool seethes from my suckling lips to flow over my chin as hot juices seep from my cleft to dribble down my inner thighs. Even as I endure the excruciating ruination of my rectum, my pussy aches for penetration. I wanna get fucked! I wanna get fucked so bad!

Kitana relinquishes Sindel's shaft and ceases the forceful bobbing of my head. Pulling at my hair, she cranes my neck back to the full extent, opening my throat for intrusion.

With a vicious lunge of her hips, Sindel jabs her javelin down my gullet through my esophageal sphincter and her balls smack my sopping chin.

I cough and gag and choke as Sindel brutalizes my throat in rhythm with Jade's savage assault on my ass. I thrash about and flail my arms in desperation as they skewer me from both ends like a roasted pig.

The foaming spit splashing off my lips and chin is eventually joined by copious sums of splooge, as Sindel erupts down my undulating throat and into my screaming mouth without pausing her barbarous aggression. Searing spunk courses through my sinuses and out my nostrils. Goop spills off my chin like a river of pearly sludge, splashing and pooling below me.

Soon after, Sindel steps aside so Kitana may have a turn at fucking my face. She violates me with the same savagery as her mother, stabbing her spear into my throat with the ferocity and cruelty of a bloodthirsty fiend.

Once Kitana ejaculates, Jade surrenders my ass to gouge my gullet and Sindel mounts my battered backside to pummel my asshole. This merciless rotation of abuse continues unabated for hours, until at last dawn breaks.

Crumbling to the ground, I lie fetal in a pool of semen. I twitch and mutter in a shell-shocked delirium. In this shattered state of mind, I mumble to myself repeatedly the only unfractured thought I can grasp hold of. "I can never go home."

This daunting realization consumes me. I'm only semi-conscious of D'Vorah congratulating me on successfully concluding the bridal trials. My eyes staring unfocused, I murmur my chant of finality as I'm carried away by the young slaves and placed in a warm bath. Little hands scrub me clean as others press bits of food passed my muttering lips. Kano appears briefly as I'm being towel dried, but this doesn't register fully. My mantra is interrupted momentarily as a goblet of wine is poured down my throat. It's only when the boom of the tribal drums sound, that I realize I have been dressed in a white wedding gown and set at the feet of the emperor.

His loyal followers surrounding his throne, Reptile, Ermac, and D'Vorah, eye me with threatening grimaces. I also note that the Special Forces' stolen weapons have been removed from the platform. Clearly, I'm not trusted. I doubt I ever will be.

After the teeth-chattering drumming concludes, Kotal leans forward in his throne and lifts my veil. He caresses my face with his rough palm. "Cassie Cage, I accept you as my bride. If you survive impregnation under the light of the sun, you will become the empress of Outworld. Although you are quite small, Kano has assured me that you have a gift that guarantees your success. I am confident this is true due to your impressive display of endurance." He sits back and pulls his loincloth aside, uncovering his mammoth member. "Worship me with your mouth before we get started. Show me your dutiful dedication. Prove your worth to me."

I blink in befuddlement at the sight of his endowment before I manage to swallow the lump in my throat to respond. "Yes, Emperor Kahn. Th-th-thank you for this privilege."

His phallus nearly reaches to his knees and has the same girth as my forearm. It is no wonder that he requires such a rigorous trial of his potential brides. His humongous dong would seem to be more useful as a tool of torture and torment than titillation and thrills.

In my weakened state, my arms strain for a moment as I heft his python from between his trunklike thighs with both my hands. I kiss the tip and my cunt clenches with intense need. Kano must have drugged me again. A surge of energy enlivens me and my nipples tighten and my eyes widen. My breathing and heartbeat speeds. I need a good hard fucking now more than ever!

Stretching my jaws wide, I shove him passed my lips. His dick is so gargantuan, his cockhead alone fills my mouth. I roll my head in a figure-eight motion, swiping my tongue back and forth, mewling and slurping as I suck him sloppy, repressing the awareness that my parents are witnessing my self-degradation. His prick grows rigid as my drool runs down his shaft, and I stroke him with both hands as I continue to suckle his cockhead with zeal.

Kotal groans with delight. "You will make an excellent wife, Cassie. None of the servant girls have your passion. I truly hope you can weather the might of my rod, for I will compel you with it every new sun."

Even as the empress of Outworld, I can see my existence will be nothing more than a suck and fuck toy that spawns corrupted children. Kano has taken everything from me. He's a ruthless pimp and I'm his obedient whore. There is no denying it. My life is unequivocally over. The moment I crept through the iron gate of the Krypt my fate was sealed. A virgin before stepping over the threshold and a cock-gobbling, piss-guzzling, cum-gargling, anal-gored slut after.

Kotal sips a goblet of wine and smirks down at me as I suck him with ardor, making a mess of my face like a toddler with a melting Popsicle. His goblet is refilled several times as I stroke and suckle his cock without pause. All the while, my pussy yearns for his prodigious prick. My body lusts for what my mind knows I shouldn't. The pleasure I pine for will only bring me pain. His godhood is far too monumental for my modest womanhood. My chalice is that of a child's in comparison to the blade of this demigod.

Finally, Kotal commands, "Rise, my bride, and shed your dress so I may gaze upon your elegant beauty without obstruction."

With a wet pop, I dislodge his huge cockhead from my mouth, and then wipe a good portion of the drool from my face onto the shoulder of the dress. I grip Kotal's knees for balance and climb to my feet. Crouching down and grabbing the hem of the dress, I pull it over my head and toss it aside. I find myself stark nude except for my pink collar. The slaves didn't bother to slip on a bra or panties, not that it matters.

I wonder if my father has averted his gaze or if he's staring at my naked ass in the sunlight with his own eyes for the first time since he changed my diapers. Does he see a younger, fitter, version of my mother and ponder if we taste the same? Does my nudity arouse him? If so, does that arousal strike him with guilt? If given the opportunity, would he go back in time prior to the mission that led me into Kano's clutches and make love to me if he knew I was willing to give him my virginity?

Kotal twirls a pointer finger, signaling me to turn around.

With my arms at my sides, I turn and face the audience. The crowd has moved in much closer. My family and friends are still standing at the front. Each one of them looks as though they've been crying for hours. Their eyes red. Their faces flushed. Their hair disheveled. The emotions showing in their exhausted expressions range from rage to horror to shame, in direct contrast to the energetic enthusiasm of Kano, Erron, and the other Black Dragon thugs.

My father has not averted his eyes, though he still won't meet mine. Is he afraid of what he will see? Does he fear it will utterly break his heart? Or does he believe he will lose control of himself, steal a weapon from one of the mercenaries, murder the emperor and cause a war that will cost countless lives?

Kotal demands, "Bend over and splay your hindquarters. I wish to view all of you."

Bending at the hips, I arch forward, reach back and spread my cheeks wide. I can feel my asshole still gaping from all the abuse.

My mother dissolves into hysterical sobs and clings to my father. I've never seen her so overwrought with emotion. She's always been a pillar of strength. All I feel at the tragic sight is jealous.

I wanna feel the warmth of Johnny's flesh against mine. The squeeze of his fingers gripping my ass. The throb of his cock deep inside me. The hot jets of his seed filling my womb.

I'm so fixated on the fantasy of my father fucking me that I don't notice Kotal has ascended from his throne, until he stuffs a finger in my swollen asshole.

Wincing with pain, I glance back over my shoulder. Kotal towers over me, a living embodiment of masculinity, his enormous erection casting a shadow up the length of my spine. He's a behemoth mistaken for a deity incarnate and I'm a sacrifice offered in hopes of satisfying his ravenous hunger. He will devour me whole. I am but a morsel.

Plucking his digit from my anus, Kotal grips my hip and crouches to bring his phallus level with my cleft. Grasping his shaft with his other hand, he rubs his cockhead between my nether lips, moistening the tip of his dick with my feminine juices. Shivers of ecstasy ripple through me each time he nudges my tiny nub. I chew my bottom lip with mounting need as he winds me tighter and tighter with this teasing of my sensitive button.

With his lubed cockhead planted against my vaginal opening, Kotal reaches forward and clutches hold of my shoulder. I ball my fists, curl my toes, clench my cheeks, and howl through gnashing teeth as he forges into me, forcing my inner muscles to stretch beyond what should be possible. If not for the amulet, my muscles would tear and my pussy would be ripped asunder.

When his burrowing cockhead reaches the full depth of my clinching canal, Kotal stands erect, hoisting me into the air, and I kick my legs in a bout of frantic struggle until I dig the heels of my feet into the front of his thighs, taking the weight of my body off my agonized cervix.

The brief moment of relief is obliterated as Kotal begins to rock his powerful hips, pillaging my pussy with painful plunges of his herculean phallus. He turns up the tempo of his terror-inducing thrusts until he is jackhammering my clenching cunt with his titanic titan.

Kotal grunts with exertion and I shriek in excruciation with each impaling stab of his elephantine cock. My head whips back and forth, my arms whack left and right, and my breasts whirl around and around like I'm a human rag doll. Spit slings from my screeching lips and secretions splatter from my seizing womanhood. The pangs of pain are so penetrating that I barely notice the amulet pelting me in the throat with every plundering punch of his prick.

When I do eventually take note of the amulet, a revelation dawns on me. I have a means of liberation! It'll require perfect timing, but it isn't an impossible feat. If I can remain steadfast, I can escape this hell!

I spur him on, squealing with each spike. "Cum…for…me! I…wanna…feel…you…climax! Cum…for…me! I…wanna…feel…your…cock…spew! Cum…for…me! I…wanna…carry…your…babies! Please…please…please!"

Kotal roars, "Yes! Yes! _Yeees!_ "

As he pulls back to hit me with all he's got at the pinnacle point, I clutch the amulet and tear it off my collar, tossing it into the crowd.

I'm ravaged by a mind-bending orgasm beyond anything I've ever experienced. It's like being reborn. And then abruptly I find myself floating above the scene. My body below is limp in Kotal's grip. Blood and cum are oozing from every orifice of my corpse. Without the amulet's power protecting me, his final climactic thrust proved to be a brutal fatality.

A heavy and vile energy envelopes my spirit. I can feel it corrupting my soul. Quan Chi is possessing me!

* * *

Cold and calculating, I march through the whirling purple vortex of crackling energy, traveling instantaneously from the Netherrealm into Outworld.

Sindel, Kitana, and Jade have already engaged the motorcade. The Edenians passed through the dimensional rift a moment before me. Due to a time dilation between the realms, they've been here for five minutes. And they're always eager for action.

The lead vehicle of the Black Dragon convoy, an armored SUV, is flipped on its roof, the engine compartment crushed. It's spewing smoke, the acrid fumes polluting the night air, otherwise heavy with the scent of desert flowers. No doubt, due to Sindel's ultrasonic scream.

With a flick of her wrists, Kitana opens her razor-sharp steel fans and rushes forward. She demonstrates her thousands of years of combat training with fluid and fatal movements, slashing and spinning and swiping, dismembering and decapitating thug after thug as they exit their vehicles, blood spurting and spraying everywhere.

Simultaneously, Jade swings and swirls and stabs her sharp-pointed steel staff with comparable skill to Kitana, gouging and goring mercenaries, one after the next, in a gory display of carnage that stains the sands scarlet.

My father and mother birth from the portal. Their eyes are golden orbs of radiance and their flesh is embellished with yellow veins of magick. They're wearing tactical outfits, same as me with my slinky skin-tight bodysuit that hugs every sensual contour of my body.

Johnny places a squeezing hand on my shoulder and smirks. "You ready for payback, babygirl?"

I wink and blow him a kiss. "Fuck yeah, Daddy."

When Quan Chi brought me to visit my father with an offer to reunite us, Johnny agreed almost immediately, and he took his own life so he could be resurrected to fight by my side.

Sonya, on the other hand, could not be convinced to join us. So my father and I took her by force. She was no match for the two of us. Now we're a happy family.

When the ranks of cannon fodder dissipate, the heavy hitters emerge and a melee ensues.

Sindel tangles her hair around Tremor's legs and yanks him off his feet before he can induce a quake. She pins him to the ground with a sustained scream that billows sand into the air and eventually implodes his chest, crushing his heart and lungs.

Kitana faces off against Reptile, deflecting and reflecting gobs of acid with her fans before closing the distance, springing into the air while retracting her fans into daggers and burying them in Reptile's brain via his eye sockets as she slams him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jade scraps with Erron, ducking and dodging bullets until she is close enough to lunge toward him and bring her staff down on his Stetson hat, splitting his skull open and ejecting his eyeballs.

Quan Chi will resurrect all three men to join our cause. We're gathering strong soldiers.

Kano exits an armored SUV wearing a 'guess I'll have to do it myself' sneer.

I lead Johnny and Sonya in a charge. I unholster a pistol and thumb the safety off as I run.

The crimson of Kano's cybernetic eye brightens and Sonya tosses a stun grenade in an overhead arc that drops it at Kano's feet. It detonates, electrocuting him and causing his laser beam to go wide.

Taking advantage of his momentarily immobilized state, I slow my sprint to take careful aim and squeeze the trigger. Kano's head whips to the side as his cybernetic eye explodes with a shower of sparks.

Though he appears unsteady, Kano amazingly remains standing and pulls two knives.

I holster my weapon and turn to Johnny, who is keeping pace with my stride.

"Cassie," he questions, "you ready to _Cage_ this one-eyed fucker?"

I grin. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Summoning a power within me that I've only just recently learned to evoke, I launch into a shadow kick in perfect sync with my father. The world takes on a green glow and time appears to slow down as my mind and body speed up.

The heel of Johnny's boot and mine simultaneously strike Kano in the chest with bone-crushing force. His knives are flung from his hands and he is slammed to the sand. The wind knocked out of him, he gasps for air.

I rest a foot on his sternum and apply pressure, causing his single true eye to go wide with agony. Surely his ribs are shattered.

As Kano wheezes and whimpers, I address my parents. "Please go find your grandchildren and their wet nurses."

They offer terse nods and split up to search the idling vehicles for my daughters, which we will raise together.

Kano manages to utter a pained whisper, "Are ya gonna kill me?"

"Remember in the Krypt, when I asked the same question?" I crouch and spit in his face. "You get the same answer. Death is freedom. Something you'll never experience again."

The look of horror that deforms his face is priceless.

With a sinister smile, I take a step back and unclip my utility belt and let it drop to the ground. Then I unclip my shoulder holster and roll my shoulders to let it fall. I unbuckle the throat strap of my bodysuit and pull the zipper, exposing my ample cleavage. After pulling my arms out, I peel it halfway down my thighs, unveiling my candy-red lingerie, including a lace and sheer mesh bustier, thong panties, garters and thigh-high stockings. Besides the color, it's identical to what I wore the night I met Kano. I want this to be special.

I step forward and plant a boot against his throat to pin his head in place. "I'm gonna repay you many fold for every slight and shame and suffering you caused." Pulling my panties aside, I thrust out my groin and let loose a stream of yellow to splash over his grimacing face and into his mouth. "You'll never drink anything besides piss ever again."

* * *

I give Kano's bare ass a swift kick as he's crawling into his kennel. He grunts in pain around the ball gag in his mouth as his face smacks the galvanized steel of the rear of the cage. The enclosure is the same size as the one he kept me in, but he's much larger than me. Therefore it's rather cramped. I can't say that I'm concerned for his comfort.

I squeeze the padlock closed, and taunt him, "The Edenians should be in shortly for your nightly fucking. Be a good little piggy and only squeal when they command it."

After locking the cell his kennel is housed in, I exit the dungeon via a winding staircase of heavy stone.

Moving silently through the citadel, I stop in the nursery. Tasia and the other two wet nurses are already asleep, as are my three daughters they're swaddling in their large shared bed. My babies are only three months old, yet they've grown that which is typical for nine-month-olds. They also consume three times as much as average infants. I don't know when, if ever, their rapid growth will decline. I leave without disturbing them. I'll visit again in the morning.

I retire to my family's quarters, where my parents are sprawled naked in our king-size bed as if on a banner for a porn site. As I strip, they stroke themselves. At my request, Quan Chi blessed my mother with a phallus upon resurrection as he did with the Edenians.

Once nude, I kneel at the foot of the bed and prayer my hands. "Daddy, Mommy, may I join you?"

Sonya purrs, "Of course you may, my precious little devil."

I clap my hands with excitement, then scurry onto the bed and snuggle between them. When we're alone I feel like a little girl again.

Johnny pets my inner thigh. "Have you been a good girl and completed your chores?"

I bob my head. "Each and every one of them."

He offers me a suggestive grin. "Then I suppose it's cuddle time, isn't it, babygirl?"

I smile and nod. "Uh-huh."

Taking their erections in my palms, I pump them with gentle twists of my wrists and they smother me in affection, pecking every inch of my face with tender kisses as I giggle and squirm like a child being tickled.

Cradling my cheek in his hand, Johnny tilts my head and presses his lips to mine with an elated moan that heats my blood and prickles my skin with arousal. His kisses are so intoxicating!

Sonya gropes at my bosoms and sucks and licks at my nape as I part my lips to allow my father's tongue access to mine.

Johnny teases me with swipes of the tip until I pucker my lips and suckle his tongue like a dick, inciting carnal groans of desire. He enjoys my kisses as much as I enjoy his.

Sonya's silky sensual kisses trail down a collarbone and into my cleavage. She cups my breasts and nibbles each nipple, back and forth, causing my womanhood to tingle and ooze.

I fist their shafts with more vigor and Johnny clutches my throat, pressing my head into the pillows as he kisses me with more passion. I thrive in his dominance! I wallow in his possessiveness! I revel in his voracity!

Sonya twists my lower half towards her and I wrap my legs around her waist. She nuzzles her cockhead between my nether lips, grinding against my bundle of nerves, inducing waves of euphoria to flow through me. Finally, she pushes inside my slick slit with a gasping moan of bliss.

Johnny relinquishes my lips and releases my throat to grab the lube from the nightstand.

I turn fully on my side and curl my arms around my mother, pressing my bosoms against hers. Our stiff nipples caress with each breath, shooting shivers up my spine. I kiss her hard on the mouth as she begins to thrust into me softly. Her phallus fills me completely, the head nestling my cervix.

My father's lubed prick glides between my cheeks and pokes at my rosebud, meeting resistance briefly before I consciously relax to grant him the entry he seeks. He utters a pleasured and prolonged groan into my ear as he gradually sinks his cock deep into my bowels. I adore the feeling of his member plunging through my anus! I relish the sensation of his manhood throbbing inside me! I delight in the knowledge of the joy my ass affords him!

I break from my mother's kissing lips to look back over my shoulder at my father. "Ooh Daddy, I love when you stuff my hiney!"

"Ooh babygirl, you have the most perfect hiney for stuffing!" Gripping my lower jaw, he cranes my neck further to kiss my mouth. He laves his tongue over mine as he pumps my rectum with deliberate thrusts, lightly spanking my bottom with each solid jab.

My head is wrenched back and forth as my parents take turns spitting in my mouth and sucking my tongue with lascivious moans, as they make delicate love to my pussy and ass in a harmonious rhythm that is nirvana. There can be no greater glory. No higher heaven. My heart is enraptured and my mind is enthralled as I tremble with orgasm, again and again, for hours on end. Being undead, we have no need of sleep. We spend every night, all night, embraced in the throes of passion.

In the core of my being, I'm aware that I've been enslaved by Quan Chi's black magick. Yet I have never experienced more liberation or jubilation in all my life. For the first time, both my parents love me and lust for me without restraint. We play out fantasy after fantasy, reaching climax after climax, never tiring of each other or the ecstasy we breed. I've discovered Eden in Hades! The necromancer can keep my soul as long as I have my parents' lustful love!


End file.
